Island Princess
by NaLuF4Lyfe
Summary: Lucy is a 17 year old beautiful girl stranded on an island. When Natsu, a prince finds her there and decides to take here where she belongs, will she be able to fit in? And what will happen if she starts falls in love with the crown prince of Fiore? NaLu! - COMPLETE!
1. Stranded

**Author's note:**

This is my second fanfic, It might not be perfect, but I try. I got the idea of this story while watching Island Princess. So credit given to that.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Fairy Tail, the awesome dude Hiro Mmashima does.

A blonde head peeked from under the blue ocean waters. The waves were smooth and reached the shore in foamy blobs. The blonde finally came out of the water. This was Lucy. She lives alone on an island that she was shipwrecked on, 17 years ago. Now Lucy had grown into a beautiful girl.

Truly she passed as a young man's dream girl. With her slender body, long blonde hair and chocolatey brown eyes she could mesmerize anyone with her beauty.

She hummed a song while waliking into a small grotto of hers behind some vines hanging down like beautiful curtains. She kneeled down to open a small box filled with a few pieces of cloth. The chocolate eyed female pulled out a silky pink fabric and tied it around herself. It just about covered most of her thighs.

Lucy spent most days on the island alone. Of course, she had a few animal friends, but she had never met another one like her before in her life. Lucy started her day by swinging on vine to vine with the monkeys and swimming dep in the water with her dolphins. It was perfect.

One day Lucy saw something weird in the water. Something big with triangles was coming this way. The blonde squinted her eyes. Soon the ship was at the shore. Lucy hid behind some stones.

A pink haired man stepped out of the boat. "What is this place? I've never been here before!" This young man was Natsu. The crown prince of Fiore. He loved to travel the huge seas and explore.

"I think we have discovered new lands!" Said the man beside him.

Sitting behind the stones, Lucy was amazed. This guy was exactly like her. He had two feet, two hands, two ears, two eyes! She leaned up a little and let out a squeal after scraping her arm on the rock.

"What was that?" Natsu pulled out his sword with a swish and slowly went towards the rock when he saw Lucy groaning in pain.

"Miss are you okay?" He kneeled down to examine her hurt.

Lucy jerked away. She still couldn't trust him.

Natsu slowly leaned closer. He stopped, as if to ask for her permission and put pressure on the scrape and applied water to it.

"Better?"

Lucy looked confused then leaned towards him.

They were inches apart and their breath mingled.

Then Lucy poked Natsu's nose and giggled.

Natsu smirked. "What's your name and what are you doing on this island?"

The chocolate eyed girl squinted.

Natsu frowned and guessed that she had no clue of what he was saying…Probably shipwrecked.

The pink explored pointed to his chest. "Natsu."

The blonde pointed to her chest. "Lucy."

He smirked. "Beautiful."

Lucy smiled as if she understood what he said. Excited to make a new friend, She pulled him to her small grotto and led him to her small treasure chest and opened it.

Natsu browsed through the threads and pieces of cloth.

"hmm..you were shipwrecked. Would you like to come with me?"

Lucy squinted again.

Natsu chuckled.

He took Lucy's hand in his own and pointed to the ship.

Lucy understood and nodded.

"Then let's go!"

**Meh, it didn't come out as awesome as I wanted it to.**

**Leave a cute review!**

**YES ITS BEEN UPDATED!**


	2. Places and people

**Author's note:**

Thanks for the reviews, don't hesitate to point out some mistakes ;P

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Fairy Tail

Natsu pulled Lucy on the ship. She tripped on a rope and fell on him.

"Whoa there!" the pink haired prince smirked.

The naive blonde blushed and got off of him. Her heart skipped a beat when that happened..But why?

The weather was nice. There was a slight breeze in the air, the sky was blue, and there were dolphins swimming under them.

Lucy leaned on the side of the ship. The prince of Fiore leaned next to her.

"So Lucy—

Suddenly the ship started to move. Natsu's face turned green. The island girl looked at him in shock.

"Someone—get me..my motion…patches…..please!" Natsu leaned over the railing, making gwacking sounds.

A man put patches on Natsu. "Here you go your highness. Pardon me for the delay."

"Its all good. Thanks." He turned to Lucy. "Lucy…?"

Lucy had climbed over the front of the board and was hanging on to the metal mermaid statue as she leaned forward into the wind and water splashing on her face.

Natsu stared at her wide-eyed. "This is going to be a very very long journey."

.

.

.

After sailing for hours, The ship arrived at the docks. The pink haired prince jumped off the ship. "IM ON LAND! IM HOME!"

Lucy stared at the place they landed in. She was in awe. So many people, things!

A Horse carriage arrived in front of Natsu.

"Do I have to take a moving vehicle?" Natsu groaned.

"Yes your highness its necessary—

"No way!, im going to the castle on foot." His eyes fell on Lucy looking around the dock. "Plus, that way I can also show her around."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsu held Lucy's hand. "And this is the blacksmith."

Lucy waved at the man. Natsu had told her that that was how you greet people.

The blacksmith waved back with a toothy grin.

Finally, the two arrived in front of a huge castlye. The queen and king of Fiore stood there. Natsu smiled and escorted Lucy up the stairs.

"Natsu!Dear You're back! How was your voyage?" Natsu hugged his mom

"It was amazing!" Natsu smiled.

Igneel looked atLucy. "I can tell. Who is this beautiful maiden you've brought with you?"

Natsu turned towards Lucy. She was looking back at him.

"This is Lucy. I found her on an island not far from here. She was stranded, and it seems that she's been there forever. She can't speak either, so I've decided to teach her, and show her where she truly belongs."

Grandine smiled sadly. "she was probably shipwrecked, the poor thing."

Igneel escorted everyone inside. "Guards, make arrangements for her to stay."

"Natsu, your mother and I have things to do, you can freshen up and come down for dinner at seven."

"As you say dad!"

Lucy looked around the Huge hall. It was an empty place.

"We usually hold balls here. Its pretty cool." Natsu shrugged.

"Natsu-san!" A small blue haired girl came running up to Natsu.

"I missed you big-brother!" She hugged his waist tightly.

"Aww I missed you too 've you been" Natsu patted her head.

"Who is this Natsu san?" Wendy tugged on Lucy's so-called-dress, making it fall off.

Lucy squealed. Wendy covered her eyes.

Natsu stared for a second.

Lucy struggled with her cloth.

Natsu stared at her in awe. She was beautiful, her creamy skin, lollipop pink bossoms, no girl in the whole fiore could beat this perfectness. How did this beautiful goddess get shipwrecked...? Natsu realized he was staring. "Oh! Erm..I…uh sorry!" He turned around.

Lucy tied up her cloth again. "Natsu." She said.

Natsu turned back around.

"Im so sorry miss." Wendy apologized.

"Sorry Lucy." Natsu grinned sheepishly.

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Sorry."

Natsu shook his head. "No, I'm sorry"

"Sorry" Lucy said again.

"No, no i'm sorry because i - Oh okay. You don't know what sorry means...sorry."

"Sorry." Lucy said again.

Natsu facepalmed. "This is Lucy."

The blonde waved.

Wendy giggled and waved back. "I like her ! She's better than Lissana!"

Natsu gave Wendy the look.

"What?" She asked innocently.

Natsu ruffled her hair. "Now you go on and play, I'll get freshened up." The prince smiled.

Natsu took Lucy up the stairs and showed her to her room. He leaned into her ear "You'll fit in here just fine."

A chill ran down Lucy's spine.

**Phew, so that was another chapter. We're gonna have at least 10 chappy's on this story**

**Leave an awesome review for me to read!**

**UPDATED! YASSSAuthor's note:**

Thanks for the reviews, don't hesitate to point out some mistakes ;P

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Fairy Tail

Natsu pulled Lucy on the ship. She tripped on a rope and fell on him.

"Whoa there!" the pink haired prince smirked.

The naive blonde blushed and got off of him. Her heart skipped a beat when that happened..But why?

The weather was nice. There was a slight breeze in the air, the sky was blue, and there were dolphins swimming under them.

Lucy leaned on the side of the ship. The prince of Fiore leaned next to her.

"So Lucy—

Suddenly the ship started to move. Natsu's face turned green. The island girl looked at him in shock.

"Someone—get me..my motion…patches…..please!" Natsu leaned over the railing, making gwacking sounds.

A man put patches on Natsu. "Here you go your highness. Pardon me for the delay."

"Its all good. Thanks." He turned to Lucy. "Lucy…?"

Lucy had climbed over the front of the board and was hanging on to the metal mermaid statue as she leaned forward into the wind and water splashing on her face.

Natsu stared at her wide-eyed. "This is going to be a very very long journey."

.

.

.

After sailing for hours, The ship arrived at the docks. The pink haired prince jumped off the ship. "IM ON LAND! IM HOME!"

Lucy stared at the place they landed in. She was in awe. So many people, things!

A Horse carriage arrived in front of Natsu.

"Do I have to take a moving vehicle?" Natsu groaned.

"Yes your highness its necessary—

"No way!, im going to the castle on foot." His eyes fell on Lucy looking around the dock. "Plus, that way I can also show her around."

.

Natsu held Lucy's hand. "And this is the blacksmith."

Lucy waved at the man. Natsu had told her that that was how you greet people.

The blacksmith waved back with a toothy grin.

Finally, the two arrived in front of a huge castlye. The queen and king of Fiore stood there. Natsu smiled and escorted Lucy up the stairs.

"Natsu!Dear You're back! How was your voyage?" Natsu hugged his mom

"It was amazing!" Natsu smiled.

Igneel looked atLucy. "I can tell. Who is this beautiful maiden you've brought with you?"

Natsu turned towards Lucy. She was looking back at him.

"This is Lucy. I found her on an island not far from here. She was stranded, and it seems that she's been there forever. She can't speak either, so I've decided to teach her, and show her where she truly belongs."

Grandine smiled sadly. "she was probably shipwrecked, the poor thing."

Igneel escorted everyone inside. "Guards, make arrangements for her to stay."

"Natsu, your mother and I have things to do, you can freshen up and come down for dinner at seven."

"As you say dad!"

Lucy looked around the Huge hall. It was an empty place.

"We usually hold balls here. Its pretty cool." Natsu shrugged.

"Natsu-san!" A small blue haired girl came running up to Natsu.

"I missed you big-brother!" She hugged his waist tightly.

"Aww I missed you too Wendy." Natsu patted her head.

"Who is this Natsu san?" Wendy tugged on Lucy's so-called-dress, making it fall off.

Lucy squealed. Wendy covered her eyes.

Natsu stared for a second.

Lucy struggled with her cloth.

Natsu stared at her in awe. She was beautiful, her creamy skin, lollipop pink bossoms, no girl in the whole fiore could beat this perfectness. Natsu realized he was staring. "Oh! Erm..I…uh sorry!" He turned around.

Lucy tied up her cloth again. "Natsu." She said.

Natsu turned back around.

"Im so sorry miss." Wendy apologized.

Lucy smiled.

"This is Lucy."

The blonde waved.

Wendy giggled and waved back. "I like her ! She's better than Lissana!"

Natsu gave Wendy the look.

"What?" She asked innocently.

Natsu ruffled her hair. "Now you go on and play, I'll get freshened up." The prince smiled.

Natsu took Lucy up the stairs and showed her to her room. He leaned into her ear "You'll fit in here just fine."

**Phew, so that was another chapter. We're gonna have at least 10 chappy's on this story**

**Leave an awesome review for me to read!**

**UPDATED! YASSS**


	3. The Meaning of Love

**Author's note: **

Thanks for the reviews, don't hesitate to point out some mistakes ;P

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail

It had been one and a half months since Natsu came back with Lucy. Natsu had been teaching Lucy some simple English till now. She was a fast learner.

"Love." Natsu flipped the page of the dictionary and pointed to the four lettered word. "L-O-V-E"

"What does it mean Natsu?" Lucy and Natsu sat in Lucy's room, studying. Lucy sat kneeled on the floor and Natsu sat next to her.

"Love is…." Natsu couldn't think of a definition. "Love is when you like someone a lot."

Lucy looked up. "I like you a lot." The blonde looked the pink haired prince in the eye.

"So I love you, right?"

Natsu looked shocked for a second. "No, not exactly. Its in a different way and…its just…love is very strong of a word..."

"No, I like you...like very much, more than my best friend...isn't that love?"

Natsu thought about it for a second. "When you love someone, you get this tingly feeling inside you...and there are different types of love too...So...

Lucy giggled. "I know one of them!"

Natsu leaned forward. "Oh do you now?"

Lucy nodded. "I see the chef and his wife during walks in the garden, after work the chef's wife..." Lucy blushes. "they-

"-Kiss?" Natsu chujckled.

"Yeah!" Lucy giggled.

"Yeah, thats love alright." Natsu smiled.

"...Hey Natsu. If I love you, will we also have to..."

Natsu's cheeks develop a pink tinge. "Uh...no...well yes...wait..no, erm...

Suddenly a knock was heard on the door.

"Come in!" Lucy said.

A maid walked in. "Your highness, you and Miss Lucy have been asked to attend a tea party this afternoon with the Strauss family."

Natsu's cheeks returned to normal and he rolled his eyes. "A tea party?"

Lucy lit up. "Tea party! It means a party which we have tea in right?"

Natsu pushed a blonde string of hair that brushed Lucy's face behind her ear. "Yeah."

Lucy did the same to Natsu. But his hair kept coming back in place. Soon they were giggling and tackling each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Lunch, The blonde excused herself from the table.

She entered her room and flung herself onto her bed. She still didn't know what to wear at the tea party.

A knock was heard.

"Who is it?"

"Its Natsu."

"Come on in!"

Lucy got up.

Natsu handed Lucy a box. "I got you this to wear at the tea party today! Please don't come down wearing a towel again, although i wouldn't mind seeing that again"

Natsu winked playfully.

Lucy blushed and opened the box to reveal a pink silky gown with shimmers going down. It was very simple, yet elegant. Lucy was now getting used to wear dresses instead of tying a piece of cloth around her. Natsu still remembered her second day here, when Lucy walked down for breakfast in nothing but a white towel.

"Thank you Natsu!" Lucy gave him a hug.

"No problem Luce! Thats what friends are for!"

She really liked him. Something happened to her when he was around. She couldn't understand it, maybe this was the tingly feeling Natsu talked about. Maybe it was love.

"Alright Lucy i'm waiting outside!"

Just as Natsu was about to close the door he saw the reflection of Lucy changing in the mirror. He quickly turned away.

"Whats happening to me? Lucy's just a friend, i'm in love with Lissana right?...right?" Natsu scratched his head..."What if? I love Lucy..."

Natsu paced around some more..."I love Lucy...? I love her?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

k sparkly gown. The maids had done her silky blonde hair into a beautiful bun. She looked stunning.

Soon, Natsu called her to the balcony.

"Whoa Luce, you look beautiful!" The prince stared in awe, The dress fit Lucy perfectly!

"Thank you." Lucy smiled

Suddenly out of nowhere, a stunning silver-haired girl rushed up to Natsu and hugged him.

This was Lissana Strauss, Princess of Edolas. She had quite an attitude, and she was betrothed to Natsu ever since they were small. They both were very good childhood friends, and she was also Natsu's girlfriend.

Lucy saw the two reunite, hug and kiss. She turned away to go somewhere else till the tea party started. She couldn't see those two together.

**Bam! Two Chapters in one day!**

**I know Lissana is so OOC, but so what, this story needed twists.**

**NaLu Forever. **

**Leav a nice review!**

**UPDATED!**


	4. A tragical and Magical tea party

I love this story and I've already got the whole thing planned in my head. I wish I could just copy and paste it onto the screen. But I can't. So deal with me here.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Fairy Tail

Grandine found Lucy wandering around.

"Lucy dear! You should be heading for the tea party, and oh my!" The Queen scanned her from head to toe. "You look astonishing dear!"

Lucy smiled. "Thank you your highness!"

The kind lady smiled. "You've learnt well, but you please call me mom."

The blonde looked at her and smiled. "Mom."

…

Lucy headed for the tea party. She saw Natsu sitting at one end of the round table. Igneel sat next to him. Natsu waved to her.

Lucy walked over to sit on Natsu's other side, just as Lissana gave her a push and sat next to Natsu.

Lucy just gave a tiny smile and sat next to her. She didn't like this Lissana girl.

Now around the table, starting from Natsu were, Lisssana, Lucy, Laxus, Mirajane, Elfman, Grandine and Igneel.

The tea was served.

Igneel started to speak. "Before we start our main topic, id like all of you to meet Lucy."

Everyone turned to face her.

"Hello." Lucy waved.

"Aw she's such a sweet girl!" Mira smiled.

"Yes, she's learnt a lot till now." Igneel said proudly.

Lissana smirked. "Natsu, is this the piece of savage you found on the Island?"

Lucy just smiled, not knowing the meaning of savage.

Natsu gave Lissana a stern look. "She's not savage, she's a really sweet girl. She's my bestest friend." He smiled at Lucy, making the blonde blush. He didn't know what was happening to him, Suddenly it was as if Lucy meant everything to him. She was his sun, and his moon, and everything precious to him lost its importance around her. Seeing her smile made him happy, and when she cried, he would want to wipe away her much-too valuable tears. He smiled at her.

Everyone took a sip of their tea. Lucy looked confused and grabbed the teacup with both of her hands, just as a little kid would drink their milk. She looked over at Natsu. The prince smiled politely and showed her how he was holding his cup. Lucy held it the same way, and mouthed him a thank you. Natsu simply winked and mouthed back a no prob.

Lissana saw their silent conversation. She was a little jealous of Lucy.

Suddenly Igneel spoke up. "Now everyone I'd like to say something."

Everyone turned towards The king.

"I'd like to propose a relationship for the young Lissana, princess of Edolas, to marry my idiotic son, prince Natsu."

Lissana's face lit up. Natsu looked shocked. Lucy's smile dropped.

The king and queen of Edolas looked happyand turned towards Lissana.

Lissana turned towards Natsu and gave him a hug. "Yes! I will marry him!"

Igneel smiled. "So its settled then. The marriage will happen in ten days."

Everyone clapped.

Lucy forced a smile.

Natsu just stared at his plate.

Lissana smirked at Lucy then dropped her napkin.

"Ill get it—

"No no no, You sit back Lucy, I can get it." Lissana gave her a fake smile and got under the table. She pushed her napkin under one of the legs of Lucy's chair, making it unstable, then quickly got up.

She saw Lucy's face, confused. Then she pinched Lucy's thigh.

"Ow!" Lucy lost her balance and fell over.

Lissana smiled slightly and got up. "Oh my! Are you okay?"

Lucy tried to grab on to the tablecloth and get up, but instead, all the china plates, tiny sandwiches, cupcakes, sugarcubes, and hot tea came and crashed on top of her. Now she was dripping wet with tea, eatibles and all that stuff.

Everyone stood up to go and assist the blonde. The prince quickly ran up to her and helped her up. "Lucy are you okay?"

Lucy looked up to see Lissana trying not to laugh. She looked at Natsu's concerned face. And ran.

…

Since day one Lucy was here, Natsu showed her his favorite place, where he liked to be in alone. It was behind the castle, in the dense forests, there was a cave where vines hung like curtains, just like her old home. Inside it was covered with grass and soft moss with a small soapstone tub filled with water running down the stones.

Lucy ran inside. It was almost pitch just wanted to be back at home. She didn't understand why these people were acting like this. She slipped out of her splashed with tea gown and threw it aside. She washed her face with the dripping water in the small tub. She leaned against the mossy rock with ground water running down her bare back.

She looked at the sparkly designs that were now brown. And wondered why Natsu gave it to her. Was it out of love? Or pity? She started to tear up and silently cry.

Suddenly she heard a voice.

"Lucy." It was Natsu.

He poked his head in through the vines. "You okay?"

Lucy wiped her tears. "I'm not wearing anything. Don't come in."

"Do you want me to get you some cloth—

"No. You've helped me out so much, thank you for your favors." Lucy looked at the vine curtain. Natsu's shape in a silhoulette. She could see him sitting down. She moved closer to the Entrance.

"Luce. I was never doing it out of favors. I did it because I…I….like you."

Lucy rolled her eyes.

Natsu raised an eyebrow.

he leaned in towards the blond maiden so they were only centimeters apart. "You were right. It's called love, and I love you." he whispered, and leaned closer. "I love you too.." Natsu pushed the blonde's hair back and ipped her chin towards him, and then he softly kissed her on the lips. "I love you Lucy...I Love you." Natsu's tongue slowly demanded entrance and Lucy let him in.

After a few minutes, Natsu slowly pulled his face away.

"I kinda realized it this morning..." Natsu smiled and kissed her neck passionately.

Lucy threw her head back. "Natsu...

"Hmm?"

"Love feels good."

Natsu chuckled at such an outlandish statement.

Natsu slid his lips down to her breasts. "Yes Lucy."

Lucy giggled. "What are you doing?"

Natsu chuckled. He pinched her nipple with one hand as he kept he other around Lucy's waist and sucked on the other breast. "Ive wanted to do this to you for a long time now."

The prince took off his shirt.

Natsu smirked. "I'm gonna teach you another thing people do when they're in love."

Lucy leaned back against the rock as Natsu pulled the vines over the doorway.

He got on top of Lucy and that's when she started gasping and screeching.

**Kay. That was that. I'm changing the rating to T. That's good enough right? AS some of you noticed, I also changed some of the chappy cuz well it was all happening too quick!**

**Leave an awesome review**


	5. A Twist in the story

**Author's Note:**

Yes. Another chaper today. I love typing this story also! Please review! All the reviews make me so happy!

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, yeah I don't own Fairy Tail, don't rub it in

Lucy awoke with a start. She was sleeping on something hard and muscular. She slowly got up realizing that it was Natsu. They had 'slept-over' at the small cave last night. Memories of the night ran through her brain, making her blush.

Two hands slithered around her waist and pulled her back. "Natsu…"

The couple sat there, covered in nothing but a few lines of grass here and there. The prince started covering the blonde's body with kisses making her gasp at some points.

Lucy then looked at the sun shining through the vines. "Natsu what time is it?"

"I don't know." Natsu kissed Lucy on her cheek. "And neither do I care."

Lucy suddenly got up. "But what about your wedding with Lissana?"

Natsu looked at the cave ceiling. "I never really loved her. I've always only liked her." The pink haired prince saw the look on the girl's face. " And you're the only one I'm going to marry."

Lucy stood up and started to walk out of the cave.. "Well I'm glad to hear that, but your parents must be worried, we should—

"Ahem ahem." Natsu fake coughed.

"What?" Lucy turned.

Natsu pulled her back in, wrapped his arms around her, and put his head on her shoulder.

"Luce, this ain't your island, where you can walk around naked whenever you want."

"oh." Lucy sighed.

Natsu smirked.

.

.

.

Lucy walked out of her room and into Natsu's, wearing a short white strapless dress that barely reached her knees.

"Nats?" She knocked.

"Come in!" Natsu yelled.

Lucy entered the room and closed the door behind her. Natsu was in between a short workout session wearing only some jeans and was doing pushups on his dumbells.

"Hey beautiful." He continued on, with sweat going everywhere.

Lucy lied on her stomach in front of him. "Sup handsome?"

Natsu laughed and almost slipped.

Lucy blew a string of blond hair from her face. "What should I do? I'm so bored!"

Natsu stopped his pushups and looked at her face for a second.

"Wanna help me make pushups a lot more fun?"

.

.

.

"Natsu! This is so not fun!" Lucy lay under Natsu as he did the pushups on top of her.

"Aww, course it is!" Natsu went a bit deeper and gave Lucy a quick kiss.

"Hmmph." Lucy frowned. Natsu got up. "Okay I'm done."

The blonde popped up. "Yay! I love you!"

The prince snickered. "Me too, let's go down for lunch."

.

.

.

The couple reached downstairs to find the whole family gathered. Along with the Strauses.

Lissana was giving Lucy the dirty look.

Natsu was confused. "Mom, dad what's wrong?"

Igneel gave a stern look. "We know you love Lissana very much, but you could've waited till the wedding!"

The prince was totally lost now "What the f—

"C'mon son, I thought I had taught you better than this." Granine sighed.

"What happened?" Lucy asked.

"Lissana is pregnant." Mira said flatly.

**Dun dun dun! Drama right there,**

**Leave me a review….or ill cry :'(**

**I LOVE THIS STORY TOO!**


	6. Secret Meetings

**Author's Note:**

**Yay! New chappy just for you guys! P.S. If you guys review, ill post faster!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail, just the amazing plot and story like, and dialogues.

"W-what?"

Lissana stomped up to him. "Stop plying dumb! This child is proof of what we did last night."

Natsu was furious. "I was with Lucy last night!"

"It's true!" Lucy supported.

"Lucy dear, there's no need to support him—

"She's not lying! It's true! And I also love her!" Natsu gave everyone a deathly look. "and I'm not marrying anyone but Lucy."

"Natsu! You can't run away from your problems." Grandine yelled. "Even if you love Lucy, Lissana is with your child. You cannot leave her."

"What proof do you have that it's my child!? I haven't even done anything with her!" Natsu was now yelling his lungs out.

"Lissana said—

"You can't believe everything Lissana said!" Even Lucy was yelling now. "She was the one responsible for knocking over my chair! It was all her plan!"

Lissana started fake crying. "Lucy's so mean! Why would I ever do something like that? She's so jealous! She shouldn't get near me, she might try to harm my baby!"

"Enough!" Igneel yelled. "Lucy. You've commited a huge mistake by pointing a finger at the princess of Edolas."

"Dad, enough she—

"Be quiet Natsu!" He hissed.

"Guards. Capture her."

Two guards came out of nowhere and grabbed Lucy by her arms.

"Let me go! Natsu!" Lucy was thrashing and yelling.

"Dad, stop this!" Yelled the pink haired prince.

"If you agree to this marriage, We'll keep her safely in her room." Igneel said hoarsely. "If you don't agree willingly, We'll be shipping her back to her old island. You choose."

"This is not fair!" Natsu tried getting Lucy freed.

"NATSU! YOU CHOOSE."

Tears welled up in Natsu's eyes. "Fine. I agree to get married to Lissana."

"Good. Now take her away to her room and stand guard outside her room to make sure she doesn't get out, nor let Natsu in."

"Natsu…" Lucy turned back once more to look at Natsu.

.

.

.

Throughout dinner, Natsu didn't say a word. He didn't eat a single bite, which was surprising because he loved to eat.

"Aha! The dinner was amazing!" Igneel turned towards his son. "Son, I'm sorry I'm having to do this. But we have no choice."

"The engagement is tomorrow right? Then the marriage 8 days after?" Mira smiled.

"Yes, we're holding a ball before the engagement, so its going to be wonderful!"

"I've also invited my dear friend Loki!" Lissana tried cuddling against Natsu.

"We've invited Natsu's cousins too!" Granine sipped her water. "Is there anyone else you want to invite son?"

Natsu looked up. "You wouldn't allow it."

Igneel leaned over to natsu. "Just name it. Its your engagement, I promise we won't be saying no."

Natsu sat up. "Lucy."

.

.

.

It was about midnight, everyone sound asleep. Natsu tiptoed through the ballroom and out into the blue, starry night.

He ran in front of Lucy's window. Her room was on the top floor, so he started climbing the walls. He hopped over the balcony railings and knocked on the window. He saw Lucy's silhoulette hesitating to open the big window-door. But she opened it.

"Luce…" Natsu observed the tear lines on ther face and the messed up mascara. She wore a crop top with really short-shorts. Her hair was in a mess.

"Natsu!" lucy practically lunged onto the prince and smashed her lips on his.

Without breaking the kiss, Natsu stepped inside and closed the door. He pushed Lucy onto the bed.

"Natsu! I missed you so much!" Lucy started crying again.

"Shhh, it's going to be fine." Natsu wiped her tears and hugged her tight.

"I love you." The blonde whispered against his chest.

"I love you too." Natsu answered. He ripped off his shirt and threw it somewhere in the room, and started to take off lucy's when a knock on the door was heard.

"Natsu, hide!" Lucy pushed him into her closet.

"Chill down, beautiful." He pecked her on the lips before she shut the closet door.

Lucy opened the door. It was Lissana.

"Well hello Lucy, I got you some food!" Lissanna called a maid with a tray full of food.

"Why would you do this?" Lucy demanded.

"Do what? Hmm?" Lissana took a seat.

"Pretend to be pregnant with Natsu's child?"

"How can you be so sure that I'm pretending?" Lissana cocked.

"Because I'm his firs—

"How can you be so sure?" Lissana paced.

Lucy was dumbfounded. She had a point, what if Natsu actually had…

" Luce, you are my first!" a sound came from the closet.

"What? Natsu is in your room?" Lissana stomped to the closet and opened it before Lucy could stop her.

Natsu stood in between Lucy's clothes holding a bra and some panties.

"Natsu! Those are mine!" Lucy tried snatching them from him.

"Aww can I keep it as a souvenier?"

"No!"

Lissana was in a state of shock. "Grandine! Igneel! COME HERE NOW!"

Natsu freaked and Lissana tried to stop him from jumping out the balcony. Then she ran out Lucy's room to drag her parents here.

Lucy pushed him over. "Go!...And why do you still have my under garments?!"

Natsu scrambled up "Because I'm wearing nothing but jeans.", then ran. Lucy giggled….Whoa, but he wore a shirt when he came here. Lucy looked back in her room and saw Natsu's shirt lying on her floor._ Damn! _She grabbed the shirt and stuffed it in her closet, Exactly when the door opened.

Lucy leaned against her closet "Hi there!"

Grandine and Igneel looked confused.

"I-I swear he was there, he jumped out the window!"

"Oh please! No one was in here, and even if Natsu was, he'd barely make it!"

Lissana cried. "Fine! We're going to go check Natsu's room!"

Everyone wished her goodnight and closed her door.

Lucy looked out her balcony. _Natsu's room is far from mine, will he make it?_

**SUSPENSE! OOOOH I LOVE THIS STORY!**

**Leave me a sweet review!**


	7. A secret engagement

**Thank you guys for reviewing! Yer da best!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

Lucy paced in her room wondering what would happen if Natsu was caught. _Would they banish him? No! he's crown prince. They would banish her._

Suddenly Natsu jumped back in through Lucy's window. "I can't explain in words how hot you look in that crop top." He was still here! Okay so he was only wearing jeans, but he was here!

"Natsu you idiot!" Lucy yell-whispered.

"Wow, look at that. I went from Natsu your highness to Natsu you idiot!" Natsu pouted.

Lucy chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I didn't mean that, I just meant, what will your parents do if they didn't find you in there?"

Natsu pulled himself and Lucy on the bed and switched off the light. "Oh they'll find me there alright."

The blonde opened her hair. "What do you mean?" Natsu started unbuttoning Lucy's top.

He nuzzeled in her chest. "Oh please, nuff with the questions just start loving me already."

With a chuckle, they both went under the covers.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Lissana banged open Natsu's door.

There was a lump on Natsu's bed and there was some pink hair sticking out from under.

"But-but, It cant be him!" Lissana went over to pull over the covers when Mira ran into the room.

"Lissana! Are these the manners your elder sister has taught you? Pull off a sleeping man's quilt?! And I also heard that you barged into Lucy's room?! Missy you will be apologizing to both of them next morning!" Mira scolded and took Lissana back to her room.

.

.

.

Lucy awoke to the sun shining in her face. She smiled. Last night was amazing. She scanned around the bed for Natsu. Then she remembered that they were separated. She sighed sadly and saw a note next to her pillow. She unfolded it.

_Hey Lucy, good morning._

_Meet me at 'our spot' after breakfast._

_ -All yours,_

_ Natsu_

.

.

.

Lucy sneaked out of her room after breakfast and to the rock where she and Natsu first kissed…and did a lot of other stuff…

Natsu sat on top of the rock playing with his fingers.

"Natsu!" Lucy ran up to him and gave him a kiss.

"Hey there sexy." Natsu hugged her. "Okay so my engagement is today—

"Is that why you called me?" Lucy squinted.

"No, I called to say that your invited and—

"NATSU I HATE YOU!" Lucy started stomping away in the other direction.

"Luce! No! Let me finish!"

Lucy tripped on a rock. "OWWWW! SHIT SHIT SHIT!" She started crying.

"I'm so sorry!" Natsu bent over to help her and their heads banged.

"NATSU!" Lucy was so mad.

"Sorry! I'm sorry!" Natsu pushed back against a tree.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU JERK, COME AND HELP ME!"

"Right!" Natsu carried her up bridal style, and took her inside the cave.

Lucy was still pouting.

"Where does it hurt?" Lucy pointed to her shin.

Natsu kissed it. "There, its all better now! Does it hurt anywhere else?"

Lucy pointed to her chest.

"Ookie!" Natsu leaned forward to kiss her breast.

Lucy slapped him away. "No you pervert! I meant my heart! You hurt my feelings!"

"Aww I'm sorry sweet heart!" Natsu softly cupped her face and kissed her.

"Much better." Lucy smiled. "What were you telling me?"

The prince took her hand. "Lucy, in my engagement tonight, I don't want to put the ring on Lissana. I want to put it on you first, so that the one on Lissana doesn't have a meaning."

Natsu slipped a golden ring on Lucy's ring finger.

"Natsu…" Lucy admired the ring. "It's beautiful, thank you!"

Natsu smiled and handed Lucy a ring. "Your turn!" Lucy slipped it on Natsu.

"I love you." Natsu smiled.

"I love you more." Lucy giggled.

"I also have something else for you." Natsu pulled out a big box.

Lucy opened it. "Oh my god, this is the most beautiful gown I've ever seen!" The blonde gaped. It was a baby pink strapless gown that puffed out with one bow on the side and glitter all over it.

"Natsu this must've cost a fortune, theres no way I can accept it!"

"Who taught you all this formality stuff? Cause I did not." Natsu wrapped his arms around Lucy. "You're my girl and I'm going to get you stuff you want and stuff I want for you."

"That is so sweet!"

Horses were heard tick-tocking with the carriages.

"who's that?" Lucy asked.

Natsu shrugged.

.

.

.

Natsu stood at the entrance to greet the guests.

Lucy watched from the stairs.

A blonde walked in. He was handsome, strong, muscular. This was Sting Eucliffe. Prince of Sabertooth.

"Hello dear cousin." He smirked at Natsu.

"Sting." Natsu shook hands with him.

_They don't really look like BFF's_

Thought Lucy.

Sting caught Lucy looking down.

"Who is that beautiful blonde maiden up there?" Sting enquired from Grandine.

Grandine called Lucy down.

"I'm Lucy." She introduced.

"Sting." The blonde male held out his hand.

Lucy shook it. He then bent down and kissed her hand. "Will you go out on a date with me tonight?"

Natsu heard what he said. "Sorry Sting, Tonight is my engagement." Natsu was trying hard to control his anger.

Sting smirked "Of course it is."

Lucy smiled politely. "Sorry, but I'm not interested."

Sting chuckled and stepped closer to lucy. "You soon will be…" Sting licked his lips and walked away.

Lucy was shocked. She'd have to deal with that idiot for 8 days.

**Yay! Just keep writing! Just keep writing! Just keep wri-ting wri-ting wri-ting!**

**I got nothing better to do. So review! SHOW ME THAT MY HARD WORK HAS BEEN PAID OFF!**


	8. A trusting Couple

**Chapter 8 for ya! This one should be long!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

Lucy slipped into the dress Natsu gave her. She looked in the mirror and was shocked. She looked….amazing…no, more than that! IT was fabulous! Lucy smiled and twirled around.

.

.

.

Eyes turned towards Lucy as she walked down the stairs. She saw Natsu gaping up at her. As she reached down the stairs, five men were asking her for a dance. Lucy saw Natsu, said sorry to all of them, then walked up to the pink haired prince. He seemed delighted that Lucy declined the other's requests.

Natsu smiled and danced with Lucy to the song. "I knew you'd look beautiful in that dress, I never thought it'd look this good on you." Natsu whispered against her ear. Lucy giggled. "You do look dashing in that suit."

Igneel and Grandine watched from afar.

"They're so cute together…" Wendy said.

Grandine smiled . "They do…but if only Natsu hadn't done anything with Lissana."

.

.

.

Lissana ran up to Natsu and Lucy. "Excuse me." She nudged Lucy away and started to dance with Natsu.

"Lissana. Go away." Natsu growled.

"Oh please Nats, we're getting married, and this baby—

"For god's sake Lissana." Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Then what explanation do you have for this baby Natsu?"

The prince looked Lissana in the eye. "The fact that you're a whore."

The silver haired girl looked like she was about to cry, and went off running.

Natsu's eyes trailed around when he saw Lucy kissing Sting. Natsu's eyes watered up. And Natsu turned around and walked outside.

.

.

.

Lucy finally pushed herself away from Sting and watched Natsu walk out the door.

"YOU IDIOT! You have no right to forcefully kiss anyone! Even if you're a prince!" Lucy slapped Sting and ran outside hoping to explain everything to Natsu.

She ran to the rock cave and sure enough there was a pink haired prince sitting on top, staring at the sky.

"Natsu…" Lucy placed a hand on his back.

"I'm sorry Luce, it's just that I never—

"No, Natsu It wasn't what it looked like!" Lucy started crying now. Natsu hopped off the rock and pulled her against his chest. "Naw, don't cry, my Lucy would never do such a thing as that, Its just that, it looked so real…" Natsu's eyes started welling up again. "I just…can't see you in anyone else's arms…"

Lucy smiled and wiped his tears. "That's how I felt when I saw Lissana dancing with you…" Natsu softly kissed Lucy.

"I will never love anyone but you. You're the love of my life." Natsu kissed Lucy's forehead. "Did he do something else other than that? Did he touch you anywhere inappropriate? Did he hurt you? Do I have to beat him—

"No, Its fine, he just pulled me against him and started kissing me."

Natsu pulled Lucy by her waist and started passionately kissing her. "I obviously am a better kisser."

Lucy pulled away and giggled. "You sure are, we should get back in before someone finds us missing."

.

.

.

The priest handed Natsu the ring and he carelessly slid it on Lissana's finger. Everyone clapped. Lucy admired her ring and smiled. When it was Lissana's turn to put the ring on, Natsu held out his ring finger. It was bandaged.

"Son, how'd this happen?" Igneel enquired.

"Oh nothing, just a broken wine glass, you know?" Natsu shrugged it off and winked at Lucy.

Grindine sighed. "Well, just put it on his other hand then."

Everyone clapped once again.

.

.

.

At dinner Sting clinked his glass. "I have an announcement to make." Everyone went silent. "On this wonderful day, I'd like to propose to Miss Lucy to be my beautiful bride."

Lucy jerked upon hearing her name.

"But you guys just met— Natsu tried controlling the situation.

"But I love her already, so I ask your highnesses Grandine and Igneel for her hand in marriage."

Grandine and Igneel exchanged glances and nodded. "There shall be two weddings in our kingdom!"

Lucy was furious.

"Hold on! What about me?" Everyone looked at her. "Aren't I the one getting married? I should get to decide if I want to get married to him or not! I'm sorry Igneel, I will not marry this jerk."

"Lucy dear—

"No." Sting smirked. "We cannot force her. If she doesn't want to marry me, then so shall it be." Lucy could tell he was ashamed of being rejected in front of so many people..

She knew he wouldn't let go of his pride this easy.

He was probably going to plot revenge against her.


	9. My handsome Prince to the rescue!

**Sorry, my Laptop was really jacked up yesterday, so I couldn't post. I'm sorry. Forgive meh!**

**Everyone totally knows that I DON'T own Fairy Tail!**

Lucy lay on her stomach on her bed reading 'Romeo and Juliet'. Ever since Natsu taught her to read, this had been her most favorite book. Truly romantic and heartwarming. She wore a see through nightie and left her balcony door open for Natsu. They would chat and cuddle every night.

She suddenly heard footsteps and smiled. "Someones a little late today?"

"Expecting me huh?" Listening to Natsu for more than a month, Lucy knew that this wasn't his voice. She flipped over.

Sting.

"What are you doing in my room? GET. OUT. NOW. Or else." Lucy pointed to her door.

"tsk tsk tsk. It took me forever to come here. Let's use our time and be a little…productive shall we?" He started unbuttoning his shirt and threw it away.

"Stop! Stay away from me!" Lucy threw her book at him and he easily dodged. The blonde male grabbed her wrist and pulled her close. Lucy struggled as hard as she could. "Let go of me! Help! Someone!"

Sting smirked on her cheek. "I've told the guards to go away for a while." He pulled the strings that held Lucy's dress together. Lucy held onto her dress tightly. Sting strongly started groping her. The poor girl was on the verge of tears and bit him so hard, blood started pouring.

Sting immediately let go and smoothed out his wound. "Amazing love bites you give, dear."

Lucy kicked him in the sensitive _spot_ guys have "YOU PERVERTED JERK!" He quickly recovered and grabbed her by the waist and started unclipping her bra. Lucy yelled loudly and dug her Long nails in his arm. And pulled away. He yelped. "Bitch! I give you love and this is what you do?!" He pulled her back by her hair and slapped her. Lucy was crying so hard now. He banged her against the wall….Then everything went black.

.

.

.

Lucy slowly fluttered her eyes open. A pink haired head corressed her hair. She could see tear streaks on his face. In the time she's lived here, she's always seen Natsu well up at the most, never cry….

"Natsu…"

The pink prince jerked his head towards her.

"Lucy! You're alive!" He pulled her up and gave her a hug. "Luce…I was so scared that you would get amnesia or something and forget me!"

Lucy gently kissed him on his lips. "I'd rather forget all I've learnt than forget you."

Lucy saw some blood on her prince's chin. She slowly pulled away. "Natsu how'd this….Sting….?" Natsu's face tightened. "He's down there."

Lucy peeked over Natsu's shoulder and saw a very bruised and bleeding Sting sprawled on the floor.

"Natsu! He's hurt so bad—

"Lucy, he dared to touch you, and your cheek is bruised, oh my god, your head!" Natsu ran out the hallways and yelled for the guards to bring his parents and the healer in Lucy's room.

Soon, The king and Queen entered the room. "Oh my—Lucy! Dear how—

"Sting!" Igneel kneeled down next to the unconscious blonde male. "Natsu! You better have a very good explanation for doing this to your cousin!"

"He tried raping Lucy." Natsu said flatly.

Granine's hand flew up to her mouth. "L-lucy, is that true?" The mother comforted Lucy.

Lucy looked down at her tattered clothes. "Yes. He also pulled me by my hair…slapped me…banged me against the wall…" The blonde's voice cracked. "Natsu saved me…"

Igneel smiled, proud of his son.

A new voice joined the conversation. "Ugh, I bet she's only bluffing."

Lucy looked up. It was Lissana. "Why would I do that?" she said between tears.

"Your finding ways to get closer to my Natsu!" The princess huffed.

Natsu stood up. "I'm not your anything! The only reason I'm marrying you is so that Lucy doesn't get sent back to her island."

Everyone gasped. Lissana broke out in fake tears and ran to her room.

"Natsu! You better apologize to your fiancé now!" Grandine pointed to the door.

"Oh please!" Natsu rolled his eyes.

"NATSU." Igneel had red in his eyes.

"Fine." Natsu casually walked out the door winking at Lucy.

"Wait." The healer stopped him. "How did you manage to know her room and that she was in trouble?"

Everything was quiet.

"I..uh was taking a stroll… and I saw her balcony open, she was screaming, so yeah…" Natsu smiled.

"Make plans to banish him forever from this kingdom. And send a letter to his father explaining 'Why' he was banished." Igneel and Grandine said good night to Lucy and retired to their room.

**See that box down there? It's for typing up reviews. It's totally free ya know. No purchase required. So why don't chya type up what you felt during this chappy? Huh? It'll only take a minute, pinky promise. **


	10. Where there's a will there's a Plue

**Yoo Hoo! Hellooooo dear NaLu fans! Another Chappy just for ya! High School is going to start tomorrow, I'm so not nervous! (Hyperventilates and dies on keyboard) and I don't think I'll be able to update a new chap every single day. I'll try of course but I will mostly do it maybe like…twice or thrice a week? Or at least once. Whateva.**

**Fairy Tail no belong to me. The story and plot are 50 percent mine, 30 percent brain and 20 percent hand.**

Natsu walked towards Lissana's room. Not to apologize but to scare her into telling the truth. He loved Lucy and there was no way he'd get married to Lissana. The clock struck twelve. _Seven more days. I have to fix this in seven days._ Just as he was about to enter he heard some screaming going on inside. _Who the heck is that bitch talking to?_ Natsu planted his ears against the door. And peeked through a crack.

"Lissana why are you doing this to me?" Screamed an orange headed tall male.

"Loke, try to understand, this stuff was an accident. I will be marrying Natsu!"

_Hey isn't he the celestial prince?_

"Lissana!" Loke grabbed her wrist. "This baby is not only yours. It belongs to me too."

Natsu was shocked then a smile replaced his face. _I can so fix this up…_

"You know I can walk out the door right now and tell everybody that you're pregnant with my child."

Lissana made a face. "You wouldn't. No one will believe you. And it shall tarnish your reputation as the celestial prince."

"As you like it." Loke was heading towards the door. Natsu immideatly leaned against the wall, unnoticed.

.

.

.

Natsu ran outside, climbed up the walls and barged into the blonde's room.

"Lucy! Lucy! Guess what I just—

Lucy lay sleeping in bed with a bandaged head. Natsu softly smiled and sat next to her on her bed. He corresed her hair and ran his hand swiftly over her bruised cheek. Lucy stirred and put her head on the prince's lap. "I wish I had gotten there sooner...Its my fault too…I—

"Natsu?" Lucy said sleepily.

"Yeah?"

"Shuddap and sleep." Lucy cuddled against Natsu.

Natsu grinned kissed Lucy on the forehead and slept.

.

.

.

Lucy was walking towards the greenhouse. She had got a note from Natsu in the morning to go there. It seems he wanted to make her meet someone important.

The blonde slowly opened the door. "Hello?" It was all quiet for a second.

Two arms from the back grabbed her breasts. Lucy went red and kicked whoever was behind her. She grabbed a small pot of tulips and got ready to smash a person.

"Luce! Its me! Natsu! Your love! Your man! Your fiancée!" The prince was ducking.

"SHUT UP! I THINK I'M JUST GONNA DIVORCE YOU!"

Natsu slowly got up and took the pot of tulips out of the blonde's hands. "But we're not even married….how is that possible..?"

"Shuddap. Even after knowing what I went through yesterday you scare me by holding my…" Lucy started welling up.

"Naw! C'mon Luce I swear I totally forgot! Porlyusca fixed your wounds up so well I couldn't even see your hurt…" Natsu wiped up Lucy's tears. "I got something for ya."

Lucy was still pouting.

"Oh okay if you don't want it…eh, I guess I'll just have to give it to Lissana—

"No! What is it?" Lucy pulled him back.

Natsu grinned wide. "First I'm going to need a kiss."

Lucy pecked him on his cheek.

"One of those sexy, passionate ones."

Lucy smirked. "God you're so demanding."

After a five minute kiss, Lucy pulled away. "Okay now tell me!"

"Alright!" He handed her a key.

"What in the world do I do with this?"

"Pretend you're unlocking something in the air!"

"What the fish Natsu!" Lucy groaned.

"I promise its not a joke, just do it."

"Fine." Lucy rolled her eyes. She did the motion and suddenly a small white snowman appeared and started dancing.

"Ta-Da!" Natsu squealed.

"Oh my gosh Natsu its so cute!" Lucy gathered the white snowman thing in her arms and started playing with it.

She then set the snowman down and kissed the crown prince senseless. "Lucy—Calm down now!" Natsu spoke between kisses.

"I love you so much!" Lucy hung on to his neck as Natsu picked her up and twirled her around. "I love you too." Natsu kissed her one more time.

"Where'd you get him?" Lucy bounced the creature on her lap.

"I had a sorcerer make it for me. Just turn the key in the air again to send him back."

"Awww! Thank you!" Lucy nuzzled against the pink haired prince's chest. "What should I name it?" The blonde thought about it for a second.

"Pluuuuuuuuuuuuuue!" Squeeled the snowman. Lucy giggled. "Plue it is!"

Natsu smiled.

"Does my wittle Pluey wluy need rest? Aww course he does!" Luce sent him back.

"Hey Lucy, I called you here for another reason actually." Lucy leaned back.

"Spill it."

**Timeskip (Natsu tells Lucy the stuff he heard)**

"Oh. And you called Loke over here?"

"Yep he'll be here in a few."

"And the plan is…?"

"To use you and make Lisana Jealous."

**Yay! Please Please Please Please Review! I wuv all of you!**


	11. Tricks of jealousy

**Phew! So. Highschool started yesterday. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. (I thought I'd trip down the stairs and get mugged or something, me and my amazing imagination) I'm actually gonna have fun! I also want to thank each and every single one of you who have read, liked, followed, and favorite my story! Thank you so much! And I'd like you guys to know one thing- If I start a story, I don't rest properly till I finish it. **

**I don't own Fairy Tail. I just really love NaLu.**

The greenhouse door creaked open. Loke stepped in. Natsu and Lucy were too busy cuddling and cooeing to notice.

"Ahem ahem." Loke fake coughed.

Natsu and Lucy quickly stepped away from each other.

"Uh..erm yeah, Lucy, meet Loke, the celestial prince."

Lucy shook his hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Hmmm….by any chance is your name Miss Lucy Heartfilia?"

Lucy shook her head. "No…I was shipwrecked 17 years ago. I don't remember any of my past exept for a chest full of cloth on the island…."

"Oh. I think I might know your father though. Mr. Jude Heartfilia, the king of Haregon also had a daughter named Lucy who was shipwrecked 17 years ago. He had lost both his wife and daughter."

"My…my father?" Lucy's eyes were welling up. Ever since she met Natsu and his family, she wondered what it would be like to have her own…A caring mother…a protective father, a little sister to play with….

Natsu put an arm around Lucy. "Lucy, maybe we can find your dad!"

The blonde sniffled and nodded. "But more than my family, I want to be with you forever."

Loke smiled. "So. Whats the plan?"

**Time Skip!**

"Okay, Lissana comes around here collecting berries everyday. When she comes, act real cuddly with Loke. And you Lion-boy." Natsu turned sternly towards Loke. "Don't you dare even touch her. Just pretend. Cause if you even try to touch her anywhere I don't want you to, I swear i—

"Natsu, don't worry, I will slap him to death before you do." Lucy ushered.

"Okay here she comes!" Natsu ran behind a tree.

Lissana sang a tune to herself while picking berries.

"Make some affectionate noises!" Natsu whispered.

Lucy nodded. "Oh Loke, that feels so good!"

Natsu looked shocked and smirked at her. She makes it sound so real.

"Do you like this?" Loke said in a seductive way.

Natsu kept a sharp eye on him. He wasn't doing anything to Lucy, thank god.

Lissana heard it and looked around suspiciously. She went behind a bush and saw Loke and Lucy. Natsu was in the tree behind her. He gave a thumbs up to lucy.

"Oh Loke! I love you!" Lucy murmured loudly.

Natsu flinched. He knew she was acting but he didn't like it very much. But then he remembered that he was doing this for her. He looked down at Lissana who was scowling and frowning behind the bush. She then got up and stomped up to the 'fake couple'

"Loke!" she yelled. "Come here!"

Loke smiled a tiny smile then looked up at Lissana with a frown. "What do _you_ want?"

"I need to talk to you." Lissana was still frowning.

Loke looked at Lucy.

"Don't go…we're having so much fun." Lucy fake pleaded.

The male turned towards the silver haired princess.

"Loke! Come here NOW." Lissana screamed.

"Sorry sweetheart, I gotta go, we can do this again soon."

Lucy winked and gave him a flying kiss. "Alright." She ran around the woods and silently climbed up the tree Natsu was in. The pink prince pulled her in.

"I didn't know my girl could act that sexy." He nuzzeled in her hair.

"I can do the same tonight if you want, my handsome prince."

They both looked down.

"Loke. What was going on over there?" Lissana was still scowling and frowning.

"What? I really like her, she's hot, cute and funny." Loke shrugged.

"But you can't like her!" Lissana stomped.

"Why not?"

"Because I….I….She's not good enough for you!"

"Hey. You can't decide that. If you really love me, you'd tell everyone the truth about our child and marry me. Guess you won't do that." With that, Loke ran back to the castle.

Lissana started sobbing and scowling and frowning. "I don't care!"

She also ran back in the castle.

Natsu smirked at Lucy.

"I smell some….lets see….jealousy?"

**Hehehe! How I came up with this you ask? Well let's just say I was once a part of something like this, wink wink, with different situations of course. **

**I love reading reviews, I love the people who write reviews, so I love you if you leave a review. I WANT REVIEWS! ** Now.


	12. A Meeting With Daddy

**You guys don't know the way I burst with happiness reading yalls reviews! Its like a firecracker….whooosh….BOOM BOOM CRACKLE! I deeply apologize if that made no sense. HappyTuesday everybody!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail. Just all the creativity done with characters.**

"But what if he doesn't want me back!?"

"Luce, if you weren't already my girlfriend, I'd love to have you back as a daughter."

The blonde laughed and playfully smacked Natsu on the arm.

"Excuse me Princess, the king has called you in." A maid called.

Lucy took a breath in and let it out. The prince softly kissed her on the lips. "It'll be fine. And if something happens, you know that your prince will come to the rescue."

Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck. "I know you will. You always do."

With that, Lucy slowly walked into the castle with Natsu escorting her.

The palace was pretty big, about as big as Fiore's but not as good. The windows were covered with curtains, it wasn't very colorful at all. Everything was either Blue, navy, gray, white, or red. Even the flowers were all red and the same variety. It was…..boring.

The maids took the couple to where Jude Heartfilia sat across the dining table. He looked like a very stern man.

"Your highness, Princess Lucy—

"Take a seat daughter."

Lucy was very disappointed. Natsu got a hug after travelling overseas for a week. She hadn't seen her dad for a whole seventeen years and he tells her to _take a seat!_ The blonde still somehow managed to smile politely and sit down. Ten chairs away from her dad. Natsu was frowning.

"Who is this riff-raff punk you have brought with you?" Jude turned towards Natsu.

"Hey! Who're you calling riff-raff mister? I'm the crown prince of Fiore and I just happen to be your daughter's boy—

"Boy- escort! Boy escort!" Lucy spoke up. Natsu was frowning at her. He did NOT like this man. No, no no…

"Oh I'm sorry for the mistake. The king and queed should've disciplined their son not to disrupt anyone or to speak out loud like bafoons." Jude elegantly took a bite out of his chicken.

"I'm sorry." Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Lucy, daughter. As you know, Haregon is a very small kingdom, but has a big disciplinary reputation. I also like to make relations with other kingdoms to expand mine. After your cousin sister Michelle's parent's passed, I took her in as my own and married her off to a nearby kingdom."

"Whoa whoa whoa! So you got her married to someone she didn't even.. forget about love, she didn't even know him?" Yelled the paink haired prince.

"Yes, well you don't need to love a person to get married, it's only some kind of a contract. Once I find a suitable kingdom, I shall also get my daughter Lucy married—

"That's it. I'm going back. Let's go." Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and was about to go back when Jude stopped him.

"Where do you think you're taking my daughter?"

Natsu and Jude were having a secret staring showdown contest.

"To our wedding." Natsu spit.

"He means his and Lissana's." Lucy explained.

Jude saw his daughter walk out the doors.

.

.

.

"Natsu! What were you doing?!" Lucy huffed.

"That man! He just! I can't believe someone can have a father like that!" Natsu stomped ahead.

"You're right."

Natsu stopped walking.

"I can't believe that I have him for a father. I've never thought of anyone like this ever before. Is this the feeling of hate Natsu?" Lucy started welling up. "Why does it feel so bad? And I'm not even sad so why am I crying? I'm only angry so—

The prince put his finger on her soft lips. "You know that you talk a lot?"

"Natsu!"

The pink haired guy chuckled. "I'm sorry my princess." He took her to a bench. And put his arm around her.

"You're right this is hate. Hate is anger. You aren't crying because your angry. It's because you are sad. Sure, you're angry that your dad was going to marry you off to a random guy and stuff, but you're sad…sad because…..Your dad, he wasn't as you expected him to be. You expected him to hug you as soon as you entered, didn't you?"

Lucy nodded.

"You wanted him to cry and tell you how much he loved you and missed you right?"

She nodded again. "Obviously that didn't happen." The blonde sniffled. She looked down at her over-elegant gown.

"I'm hot."

The pink haired prince snickered. "You sure are…want me to come tonight and do something about it?"

"Natsu!"

**HAHA! That was that. **

**I had fun.**

**And so did you.**

**Leave me a review,**

**if you love me too.**


	13. Jealous Yet?

**Wow. I survived the first week of high school! I'm proud! And oh my goodness I freaked out when I read some of the emails from fan-fic. Some of you guys are actually favoriting me as your favorite author?! :O IM CRYING A RIVER! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'M SURPRISED THAT PEOPLE EVEN READ MY STORIES! I…FAVORITE….AUTHOR… FANFIC….OMG IM THE HAPPIEST PERSON ON EARTH!**

**-Sniff Sniff – I don't own Fairy Tail –sniffle-**

Natsu paced around in Lucy's room. "Hmmm…We got her jealous with the plan..but we need more…We need to enrage her…make her even more jealous. Jealous enough to tell everyone the truth…"

Lucy looked out the balcony. The full moon shone on her face, making her skin appear an unrealistic blue. "Yeah."

"Lucy. What if I left you for a richer girl?"

Lucy jumped back. "What?!"

"Lucy, I'm sorry that came out wro—

"Natsu! You idiot! Bitch! Jerk! You! I can't believe I trusted you, I actually..arrgh! I'm an island girl of course I didn't know this stuff! Of course you'd leave me for Lissana cause you don't even love me anymore!"

"Luce—

" I don't even think you even loved me in the first place! And I kept falling for you everyday! I should have known it you're a duckbag! One of those mean, harsh, hurtful pretty play-boys who play with girls feelings for fun! In fact, without you I don't have anyone in the world supporting me so why don't I just jump off a cliff and d—

Natsu covered her mouth and a stern expression came over his face. "Don't you ever say that again."

Lucy was dumbfounded.

"I love you. I'd lose everything, but I'd want to keep you. I'd give up my life for you."

Lucy started welling up.

"There's no way I'd love anyone else. I like you the way you are, and if anything happens to you, I'd be the one going off the cliff. And I'll keep loving you even after."

"Natsu…I'm so sorry. I just got so scared…I don't know what I would be without you…" Lucy leaned against Natsu's chest.

"Don't cry. Or I'll start with you."

Lucy chuckle- sobbed.

"Oh my god! Natsu! Bwahaha! I love you so much! Bwahaha!" The prince exaggerated Lucy's cry's.

"Shuddap!" Lucy giggled and punched him on the arm.

Natsu smirked and pulled her into a big hug.

"Lucy. If you reacted like that when I said that to you…how would Lissana react?"

The blonde smiled. "….You're forgetting how violent women get when they're pregnant."

.

.

.

"LOKE! I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU TODAY!"

"But…Liz, Why? You said I didn't matter to you!"

Lucy and Natsu planted their ears against the door. After every sentence Lissana said, they heard something crash.

"Natsu, we should've given Loke some safety gear."

Breaking glass was heard.

"Too late now. You can't pay me to go in there."

Suddenly someone was heading towards the door. Natsu quickly picked Lucy up and went behind a big vase.

The white haired princess stomped out of there.

"This is working out." Natsu smiled.

.

.

.

Lissana growled through the window watching Loke and Lucy play water volleyball in a pond. Watching Lucy and Loke flirt in some hot swimsuits were making her mad.

"Aww It's alright Loke- pie, you might get it next time!" Lucy cooed.

"Sweetheart, I'd lose all the time if I could play with you." Loke smirked.

Lucy twirled her wet ponytails like a girly-girl and tossed the ball over to Loke while giggling. The ball hit Loke's head.

"Oh my gosh!" She was so overreacting, "Are you okay sweet-cakes?" The blonde swam over to the celestial prince and stroked his hair. "Better?" She ran her hand over his body.

"Lucy….you're kinda tensing me up for real." Loke whispered.

"Oops. Sorry dude." Lucy apologized.

Lissana frowned and stomped inside mumbling cuss words under her breath. Natsu walked in on que. "Good morning, Dear fiancée." Natsu sat down. "Get lost." Lissana spit. Natsu smirked. "But you're my fiancée!"

"Do you know what Lucy is doing with my.. I mean Loke down there?"

"Why, They seem to be in love, they look so cute together—

"But they might do something inappropriate—

"Oh please. Its young Lov—

"BYE!" Lissana stomped out again.

Natsu smiled, and looked out the balcony and gave the two main actors a thumbs up.

**I want to make this into a movie! **** But idk how. So this was another chappy for all my dearest reader. **

**DO YOU GET FRUSTRATED WHEN I DON'T UPDATE?**

** DO YOU FEEL ANGRY IF I DON'T?**

**WELL I HAVE A SOLUTION TO YOUR PROBLEM!**

**JUST TYPE A REVIEW DOWN THERE AND I SWEAR ILL UPDATE SOONER. THAT IS MY PROMISE TO YOU! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**


	14. The Last Plan

**Chapter 14, just for my new favorite person Launi9. Girl, you reviewed every, single, little chappy that I wrote! And those were some LONG reviews! AND SOME PEOPLE FAVORITED ME AS THEIR AUTHOR AGAIN, I STARTED CRYING ON MY KEYBOARD. Thank you so much for at least reading the story, please don't hesitate to point out mistakes, I really want some tips on how to make my story better and 'more appealing to the audience' I really want to be an author kinda person. So yeah. Let's get started!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail. I made this story using The characters and my bootiful imagination…**

"Natsu, the wedding is in four days, we've done whatever we can to make Lissana jealous and telling everybody the truth. This plan is not working!" Lucy paced around Natsu's room. She wore a blue tube crop top and a denim mini-skirt with a matching pair of pencil heels. Natsu was in the middle of his workout session wearing some blue jeans.

"You're right, we have to do something to tell her to act fast before it's too late for her and Loke." Natsu finished his situps and started some push-ups.

Lucy lay on her belly in front of him so they were eye level. "Well what can we do?"

Natsu stopped his pushups and looked up for a moment.

**TimeSkip!**

"Well, Its complex…very complex."

Natsu got up and wiped his sweaty face, he turned towards the sunlight which made sweat drops glisten on his salmon hair. "It can't go wrong, and if it does, we can always end up managing it."

Lucy chuckled and lunged at Natsu.

"I love you so much."

"Me too."

Lucy looked out at the sunset. It was very orange, yellow, pink and white, the colors were all mixed at the right places, making it look beautiful.

"Natsu?" she leaned her blonde head on his shoulder. He encircled his hand around her waist, bringing her closer to him sideways.

"Hmm?"

"What will it be like when we get married?"

Natsu made a shocked face. "We're going to get married?"

"Natsu! Stop playing around!"

The pink haired male smirked and pecked his real fiancé's cheek. "Whatever it will be like, it will be the bestest experience in life. Then we'll go on our honeymoon, I'll bring you back pregnant,"

"We'll have a small girl and we'll name her…?"

"Nashi."

Lucy's head popped up. "Nashi…"

"Yeah. Thats the beginning of my name, and you know when I get all cute and call you Lushi? So yeah. Nashi."

A grin spread over the blonde's face. "I love it."

**Next morning.**

Everyone sat at the table eating breakfast. Loke stood up and scanned the table, lingering for an extra moment near Natsu. After a nod of approval to start the plan, the orange haired male spoke.

"Hello my dear guests, I have a proposal to make for Miss Lucy Heartfilia, Princess of haregon."

Everyone looked at Lucy. Grandine and Igneel exchanged looks, remembering what happened the previous time someone proposed to Lucy.

Lissana had a he-wouldn't-dare-do-that look on her face.

"During my wonderful stay here at Magnolia, Fiore I've met a delightful beautiful girl, Lucy. She's always been my friend and we love each other. I'd like to ask her to be mine forever."

Natsu nodded at Lucy.

There was a small moment of silence.

"Yes Loke! I will marry you!"

Everyone applaused and cheered, they made a toast, hugged Lucy and Loke, congratulated them and everything. Everyone looked happy, and excited. Exept Lissana. She had a look of pure horror on her face. She choked on her food, everyone stopped applauding to start helping her.

"Lissana, are you okay?" Mira patted her back.

Lissana looked up and forced a smile. "I think I should get to bed now."

Lissana went up the stairs.

Natsu took Lucy and Loke to the corner.

"Perfect! That was fantastic! Just Fantastic!" He pecked Lucy on the lips. "This will actually work."

Loke didn't say anything. He stared at Lucy and something overcame him.

"See ya tomorrow Loke." Natsu escorted Lucy out of the corner.

Loke walked away.

.

.

.

"It'll work right?" Lucy asked, Natsu pulled her onto the bed.

"Of course it will!"

"I'm just worried. What if Lissana actually gets ove Loke?"

The pink haired prince unbuttoned his shirt. "Oh please! I doubt that."

Natsu slipped off Lucy's top.

"I'm just worried if it won't turn out the way we want it to." Lucy took off her skirt.

"That's why I'm here, to get you rid of your worries." Natsu ran his hand from her thighs to her back to unclip her bra. He gently took it off and started kissing her bosom, making her gasp. He was sliding his lips down her creamy body, below her breasts, belly, hips, and the sensitive part.

Natsu then brought her head up for a long passionate kiss.

"I love you my handsome prince." Lucy tangled her hand into his silky hair.

"I love you more, my gorgeous princess." Natsu continued to explore her mouth.

**Dun Dun Dun! Did anyone notice um….FORESHADOWING?! Maybe, maybe not. (Read Loke's part. Hint. Hint.) I was starting to write a lemon up there,….but then I felt too lazy to write the whole scene thing, and I would have to change the rating to M, blah blah blah, And I really don't wantkids to lose their innocence. I wish I had mine, but eh. Just tell me if you guys really want lemons and fluff. I will try but it won't be perfect, im telling ya. **

**And if you're one of those overachievers, and you feel you know whats going to happen next, (Like the next day I mean, not the Lemon and fluff Natsu and Lucy are going to do XD)- PM me, and there will be a surprise for YOU in the next chappy!**

**And review, I jump ten feet high everytime I read a review! COOKIE IN THE MAIL FOR THOSE WHO REVIEW. **

**NALU ROCKS! AND SO DO YOU!**


	15. Nightmares

**Jumps around the room crazily. Yas I write chappys like crazy over the weekend! It's the only freetime ive got! High school is a bore, and its only been week number one and they've pounded me with homework. I'm not too keen. Plus, the pacer test will murder me alive. (The pacer test is a thing you do in gym, you run to the other side of the gym every time you hear a beep. The beep gets faster and faster, yes they make you run till you pretty much pass out.)**

**Enough of my horrible life in High School. Lets get on with some Nalu. Sadly, no one even guessed what was going to happen. (Pouty face) **

**WELL. EVERYONE KNOWS I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

Lucy walked down to Natsu's room. She knocked. There was no answer. She took a peek through the crack. Lissana lay on Natsu's bed and he was on top of her. Lucy couldn't believe her eyes. She swung the door open. It was true.

They were both naked and Natsu was softly kissing Lissana the same way he used to kiss Lucy. They were moaning each others names, they completely ignored Lucy like she wasn't even there.

Lucy was shattered into a million pieces. She tried to yell Natsu's name but nothing came out. Then Natsu looked up.

"Sorry Lucy, I've never loved you. Lissana has always been the love of my life. I would never fall in love with a savage, forget about marrying her."

Lissana snickered and gave Natsu a long kiss. "Oh my Lucy don't you have any manners? You should never disturb a couple during their….private time."

Lucy felt tears rise up and started crying. She ran out the door and her father was in front of her. "Lucy. I've fixed your wedding up with Sting. You shall have to marry him tomorrow."

Suddenly the blonde was back in her room, naked. She turned around. It was sting. "Cmon Lucy. I own you now. Get on the bed."

Lucy tried running away. Sting yanked her by her golden blond locks and pulled her up on top of him. "No!" she screamed.

"Lucy!" Sting yelled. "Lucy!"

Everything went black.

Lucy fluttered open her eyelids.

She could feel something moist going down her cheeks.

"Lucy!" Natsu was right above her with a concerned look on his face. "Lucy, wake up! Are you okay?"

Lucy was cold, she wasn't wearing anything, she started to shiver.

"Natsu...I…I….you.." Lucy croaked and then started bawling.

Natsu pulled Lucy against him. Her soft, curvy breast was tight against his abs. He softly cooed to her. "It's alright, it was just a nighmare, you're fine." Lucy hugged Natsu tighter than ever before.

"Natsu….." Lucy sobbed. "Do you love me?"

The prince chuckled. "Yes, I love you very much."

"P-Promise?" The princess hiccupped. "You're not just saying that right?"

"No Luce, I swear I love you. I won't ever love anyone else but you." Natsu smiled and kissed her on the lips. He stroked his thumb over her cheeks, wiping away her tears. "Do you want me to leave you alone tonight—

"NO!" Lucy gripped Natsu's arm. He chuckled again. "Okay, okay! It must've been a really bad nightmare."

Lucy leaned against him. "mm hmm."

"Wanna tell me about it?"

"No. It was too sad. I don't even want to think about it." Lucy's voice broke.

"Naw, don't cry. I hate to see my beautiful princess cry. Plus, you always have your prince to the rescue right?"

Lucy hugged her knees tight and was zoning out at the wall.

Natsu pressed his lips into a tight line to keep from laughing. Then he jerked towards Lucy's belly and started tickling her.

"Natsu-hahahahah! St-haaaa- stop! Nat- hahahahaha!" Lucy was laughing like crazy and Natsu was having fun tickling her. As soon as Natsu paused for a second, Lucy lunged so Natsu lay on the bed and she was on top of him, tickling. "REVENGE!" Now Natsu laughed like a maniac. He somehow caught hold of lucy's hands and pinned them on her back. "Okay stop!"

"No Way!" Lucy continued. Natsu was laughing nuts. He somehow found the strength to lean up a little and bite her bare nipple.

"Ow! That's cheating!" Lucy pouted and rubbed her breast.

Natsu smirked. "Everything's fair in love and war. And you know how madly I'm in love with you."

"Finneee. I forgive you." A smile replaced Lucy's face.

"That's my girl!" Natsu pulled Lucy closer.

**That was chappy…15. WOW. If you've noticed, I've made NaLu scenes a bit 'mushier'. See that was a suggession from a friend. I mean I'm writing a romance. It's rated T. A little bit of extra love won't hurt now will it? XD And for people who want lemon, I really don't understand how people write those without doing it themselves. Well I guess I've never done any of those above, but still. (Hell I've never even kissed a guy! But I've let go of my barbies, for the people out there worrying for me.) Yep. That's that. Hey I need 50 more words to reach 900 words. So I guess I'll do random stuff? How about….**

**YOU PEOPLE WRITE ME A QUESTION FOR A FT CHARACTER AND I'LL ANSWER THEM ACCORDING TO THIS STORY Huh? HUH? YES?  
THAT'S A YES. SO WRITE ME A QUESTION. 900 WORDS DONE.**


	16. It can't be happening!

**I am so sorry ppl! High school. It's my excuse. When I'm writing essays I look at the laptop screen and go 'I should've been writing some NaLu.' But the English teacher obviously won't accept it now will she?**

**AND NO ONE GUESSED WHAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN. GEEZ. So I'm just gonna write it. ;(**

Lucy woke up to some ruckus downstairs. She heard Natsu yelling. _What the hell?_ The blond slipped into her silky purple nightgown that reached her knees. She threw a shawl over it and decided to see what was happening.

As she walked downstairs she saw the whole royal family downstairs. Natsu, Loke, Grandine, Igneel and Lissana.

"You guys don't understand! Loke and Lissana are responsible for her baby not me! Why don't you believe me! I love Lucy!" Natsu's forehead glistened with sweat.

"What's going on?" Lucy was confused at the scene, but had a scared feeling about all this.

Igneel and Grandine looked up at Lucy. "Lucy. You agreed to marry Loke didn't you?"

"Lu— Natsu was cut off by his father.

"Answer me Lucy!"

The blond looked Natsu. He looked at her with wide eyes. Poor Lucy was confused. Natsu had told her to say yes when asked that…..

"Yes." Lucy said.

Loke smirked. "See Natsu. Even Lucy wants that to happen. You're the only one disagreeing."

The Island girl's heart sank. "Wait…what?"

"Princess, Princess, you just said you wanted to marry me. So it shall happen!" Loke's eyes flashed.

"No, mom! Dad this was our plan, Lucy was supposed to say yes!"

"Natsu! Behave yourself, even Lucy herself has agreed to this marriage!"

"No! Believe him! It's true! I don't want to marry Loke!"

Grandine and Igneel looked at each other. "Lucy. You said yes to him last night!" Igneel reminded.

"I said it, but I didn't mean it! Natsu and I were planning and—

Suddenly a maid ran in the room.

"Your highnesses, The King of Haregon is here."

Lucy's father stepped in the room. "Lucy. This is a perfect opportunity. Loke is the prince of the celestial world. This will bring up my reputation. You must marry Prince Loke.

"No! you can't make me—

"I am your father. I can, and will force you to get married to this man. He will make a good husband. Unlike this uncivilized, pink haired fellow over here."

Natsu smirked. "The animal making his own daughter marry someone she doesn't like, is calling me uncivilized?"

"Natsu!" Igneel hushed.

"Do whatever you'd like. Lucy will be marrying Loke. And that is my final decision." Jude Heartfilia stomped out of the room.

"You heard him." Igneel walked out behind Jude.

"But—

"Come along grandine."

The blue haired lady sadly walked out of the room.

Lucy ran downstairs to Natsu, who was looking furiously at Loke and Lissana. "You traitor!" he snarled.

Lissana giggled. "Well well, dear fiancé, looks like we'll be marrying each other after all."

"Haha, you really thought I wanted Lis back huh? Naw. While you were using me to get Lissana jealous, I used you to get….Lucy." Loke licked his lips.

"Loke's just a dear friend, all this stuff was an accident and we needed a way out of it. Thanks for the help savage!" Lissana smirked.

"But…no…this can't be happening!" Lucy clutched Natsu's hand in frustration. "Natsu! Natsu tell me this is not true!"

"Lucy….I—

"No! Just tell me this is a nightmare! It's not really happening, …It can't be!" Tears started pouring out of Lucy's chocolate brown eyes. The pink haired prince pulled her against him.

"I swear I will marry you Lucy. I'd rather die than marry this bitch." Natsu jerked his head towards Lissana.

The white haired princess gawked.

"I love you!" Lucy sniffled and cried against Natsu.

"I love you more." Natsu soothed lucy by running his hand through her hair over, and over again.

"That's enough. You may get away from my future fiancé. Its my job to comfort her you see.." Loke smirked and slid his arm around Lucy's waist. Then to tease Natsu, he started rubbing against her.

"Why you fucking jerk— Natsu was angrier than ever. He punched Loke across the face.

"No!" Lucy stopped Natsu.

"Lucy, let me do this! He dared to touch you! Is hould've known to not trust him!" The prince of Fiore pulled back for another blow but was stopped again by Lucy.

"No. You can't do this."

Lissana kneeled next to Loke. "Natsu! You don't have the right to do this to him!"

Lucy pushed her prince aside and looked down at lissana in the eyes.

"He doesn't." The blonde kicked Loke as hard as she could in the ribs. "But I do."

Natsu smirked. "That's my girl. Tough as donuts."

Lucy turned around. "Shut up. Or else you're next."

"Okay Princess. By the way, we can sleep over in my room tonight, I even stored some panties and bras in there for for ya."

Lucy's face went as red as a cherry. "N-Natsu!"

"What? Okay we don't have to use the panties, you know since we'll be in the middle of sexual intercourse—

"NATSU SHUT UP!"

"Calm down sweetie, we can leave out the bras too if you want, your boobs are very soft and—

"WHAT DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND BY THE WORDDS 'SHUT UP'"

Under Lucy, Loke was laughing on the floor.

"Oof!" his laughter stopped as he clutched the poor stomach lucy's heel had crushed. "Owwwww!"

"Lucy! Lucy! I'm sorry!Love you!" The prince chased his blonde up the stairs.

"I'll forgive you if you come up here and give me a kiss!" yelled Lucy.

Lissana growled up at them. "Loke. We need to get them away from each other."

"Yea oooooowwww!"

**Hehe. Hahahahah. MUAHAHAHAHA! Sorry. I'll update again sooner. IF YOU GUYS LEAVE ME GOOD REVIEWS. SO JUST DO IT.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry Sorry Sorry! Apologies! IM SO SORRY! I haven't written a single Chapter for over 3 months! I told you highschool is tough **** well Ive gotten used to it! YAY! So I'll try to write more often- just don't get mad!**

**I Still Don't own Fairy Tail. Yep. It sucks.**

The weather outside was damp. It had been raining all day long. It was like the sun had vanished from the sky.

Lucy stood at her balcony, dripping wet in her gown. _All that had happened….Why her…Why? Hadn't she had enough by living on an abandoned island for 17 years. It just wasn't fair. Why her. In less than a month she fell in love with a hansome prince who fell back in love with her. But of course he had an evil girlfriend. Then there was a D-bag cousin, and who would've thought that her own dad could be strict enough to make her marry a man she hates…Why?_

Lucy slowly sank to the ground and started crying. Even the pitter patter of the rain drops couldn't hide her pain.

"Lucy?" A voice called from behind. Natsu. "Luce, you okay?" Natsu walked out in the rain and kneeled next to her.

"No. No I'm not okay!" Lucy sobbed even more. "Shhh shhh…" Natsu put his arms around her. "But Natsu- my dad wants me to marry Loke and everyone still thinks that you're the father of Lissana's baby and –

"Lucy. Do you love me?"

Lucy looked up at Natsu.

"More than myself."

"Do you trust me?"

"With my soul."

"Then I swear Lucy, Nothing can ever keep us apart. Ever."

Lucy gave a tiny smile. "I love you."

Natsu corressed Lucy's dripping blond hair. "I love you too."

He slowly brought his wet lips up to hers and gracefully pressed them against. He gently slid his tongue inside and started exploring every inch of her mouth. Lucy moaned.

The door was suddenly knocked down.

"Natsu! Explain yourself, you wretched man!" It was Lucy's father.

Natsu stood up abruptly and so did Lucy.

"I have nothing to explain. I have already told you that i'm in love with your daughter. There is nothing more to say."

"You son of a—

"Mind your tongue father." Lucy stepped forward.

"Lucy, you stay out of this, you will get punished after I deal with him."

"No."

Jude Heartfilia eyed his daughter glaringly.

"Excuse me?"

"I said no. Before you get to Natsu you will have to punish ME."

"Luce, what are you doing—

Jude held a hand up to Natsu.

"Very well then. Guards, escort her behind me." Jude started walking ahead.

"Lucy! What are you doing? I'm not going to let you get punished!"

The guards pushed Natsu away and grabbed Lucy's arms.

Natsu stumbled up. "Luce! Are you crazy? What are you doing?! I can take on a punishement, you've never done this before, you don't know what he's going to do—

"Natsu, you've taken a lot of pain for me. And I can't see you get hurt right before my eyes."

"Neither can I!" Natsu yelled.

Lucy turned her head gave a sad smile. "People can do all sorts of crazy things when they're in love."

"Stop!"

Jude suddenly told the guards to stop. He walked up to Natsu. "I see how fond you are of my daughter.

Natsu grimaced." You have no rights to refer to that maiden as your daughter."

Jude just stood there. "Guards. Hold this prince and take him in front of the pole."

"A few whippings won't harm me." Natsu stood in front of a long pole.

Jude laughed. "Oh. You're not the one getting whipped."

Natsu was confused. But then Lucy was brought up to the pole. And then it struck him…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You wouldn't.. ….YOU WOULDN'T DARE JUDE!"

Lucy wore nothing but undergarments and she was tied up to the pole. There were already tear streaks on her face. Natsu was enraged and struggled in his metal chains.

A man with a black hood walked on the stage with a whip. "Sire, are you sure you want to do this? She is only but a child."

Jude tilted his head up. "She must learn a lesson."

Lucy's high pitched scream was heard as the whip lashed across her soft skin. Thunder cracked as the rain poured upon them. Natsu winced.  
"LUCY!"

"Harder!" Jude yelled. The hooded man kept whipping. Her legs, arms, and abdomen were covered in red streaks. Blood ran down her but Jude showed no mercy. Lucy was gasping for breath as Natsu struggled. "BITCH! WAIT TILL I BREAK FREE OF THESE CHAINS, I SWEAR I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL!"

Jude ignored Natsu. The hooded man stopped for a moment. "Sire, if I do anymore, she will die."

Jude thought for a moment. "She has disgraced me by having an affair with this rascal. No one will want to marry an unpure woman like her." Jude turned around. "Let her die."

At that moment, Natsu broke through the metal chains.

Jude was shocked. "How did you—

Before he could say another word, Natsu had him pinned down to the ground. "How…Dare..You." before NAtsu could punch him dead He heard Lucy panting and gasping.

"Lucy!" He ran up to her and untied her. She collapsed in his arms.

Natsu was tearing up. "Lucy…why…I told you…."

"N-Natsu….I-I have—n-o re..reg-regrets. Yo-you ..ar-are s-s-s safe. And that's all that matters to me."

"Lucy…."

"N- Nats..su. ….I …I love you…"

And Lucy slowly smiled…and her eyedids closed.

**KAY. I'M DONE WITH THIS STORY. SHE DEAD. Funeral's in the next Chappy and ya'll are invited. Please review.**


	18. Love Means Letting Go

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I HAVE NEVER RECEIVED SUCH….MURDEROUS REWIEWS IN MY LIFE! So um.. Here's the next chapter. Its not the funeral… Gihi. I mean I was so scared, but seriously you guys, it's a NaLu story! If I take out the Lu, we'll be left with NAH! (see what I did there?"**

Lucy! Lucy talk to me! This can't be happening!" Natsu rapidly kept shaking Lucy, "Please!"

He looked around for help. "GUARDS! CALL THE HEALER THIS INSTANT!" The guards immediately ran for the healer.

Suddenly, Natsu's family barged in from the back. "Oh my god!" Grandine gasped. "The poor child!" Igneel picked up Jude by the collar. "You are a beast! Killing your own daughter, tsk sk tsk!"

Jude got up. "She is my daughter and I can punish her for her crimes any way that I want. "

"Why you…

"SHUT UP DAD!" Igneel was shocked.

"First of all, SHE's NOT DEAD!" Natsu was sweating and there were veins popping out of his forehead. "SECOND, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Wendy ran up to the pole and tried healing Lucy with her healing powers.

"Son, how is this my fault, Jude is-

"STOP! STOP BLAMING OTHERS. IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU, LUCY AND I WOULD HAVE NEVER HAD TO MEET IN SECRECY!"

Loke and Lissana suddenly ran in.

"IT'S BECAUSE YOU BELIEVED THAT PRINCESSY BITCH OVER ME." Natsu pointed to Lissana.

He walked up to his father. He had calmed down now."Why? Why is it that all the loved ones always hurt you?" Natsu turned towards Lissana. "Lissana. We used to be such good friends at one point, why did you have to break that? Do you not like seeing me happy?" Lissana stumbled over her words. "I.. I ..just..love. you—

"No Lissana. If you loved me enough, you would've learnt to let me go." Natsu turned and ran to Lucy.

"Lucy. I know you're still there. You wouldn't leave me just like this." Natsu's eyes welled up with tears. "Lucy please! Say something! Yell at me! Kiss me! Just… One last time…please…" Natsu broke out in sobs. The rain started up again. Natsu sat there for a long time with Wendy still trying to heal lucy. He picked up her hand and examined her ring. He remembered all the sweet times he spent with her. When he slid the ring on her finger in the cave, how her face lit up with joy, when he stole her bras and panties, she got into a fit, and the warm nights they spent together their bodies becoming one...

"Give it up Wendy….She's….gone."

"No big brother! Her heart's still beating!" Wendy smiled.

"What..?" Natsu perked up. " So what can I do? Can I help?"

Wendy nodded. " maybe a kiss of true love?

Natsu's head dropped. "No wendy. This isn't like your stupid Fairy Tails."

Wendy started sobbing. "They're not stupid big brother! If Lucy was awake, she'd agree!"

Natsu lifted his head. "I'm sorry." He hugged his Little sis. "So. Kiss her."

Natsu smiled sadly. "Go on." Wendy urged.

Natsu slowly leaned down, and pressed her soft lips against his. They were still sweet and smelled like Lucy…. It was all perfect. The rain pitter pattering beside them, This is how he would have probably wanted to die. With Lucy.

Suddenly two arms encircled his neck. Natsu chuckled. "Wendy…I know its you."

"But I'm over here Big brother." Wendy got in front of Natsu and waved her arms.

Natsu's eyes popped out of their sockets. "….Lucy…?"

"Natsu…?"

Natsu pulled away and looked carefully at her. She was in his arms, fully alive, Thanks to Wendy's healing, all of he r scars were gone and she was the same beautiful Lucy she was before.

"You're still alive!" Natsu gave her a bone crushing hug.

"Na-Natsu!"

"Oh! Oh I'm so sorry I really didn't mean-

"Natsu, I'm ..r- re..reall..y c-cold.."

"Oh oh yeah! Sorry!" Natsu took off his shirt and wrapped it around Lucy.

"Real clique Natsu…but this isn't going to help."

"Aw why not?"

Lucy softly giggled. "Because your shirt is wet."

Natsu had a tiny blush on his face. "Oh.. uh..ya."

"Come here you little cookie." Lucy threw the shirt off of her and started a big Make-out session with Natsu.

Wendy softly giggled and ran back to the palace to share the good news.

.

.

.

.

"Natsu." Lucy wore a nightgown and lay in her room in Natsu's lap with him corressing her room was dimly lit up with two warm lamps.

"Hmm?"

"Will someone ever let us get married?" Lucy sighed.

Natsu chuckled and kissed Lucy's forehead. "I don't know." There was a moment of silence.

"So let's go over the details. Lissana wants to marry you, Loke wants to marry me, and we want to marry each other, but we can't do that because Igneel and Grandine were told that you made her pregnant." Lucy huffed.

"C'mon Lucy we can get through this together."

The door opened. "Natsu. We need to discuss." It was Igneel. "Meet us in the dining hall."

.

.

.

"So Natsu."

Everyone sat at a long table with candles and chandeliers hanging high above them. The clinks of cutlery against the china plates were heard. Natsu and Igneel were the only two people in the

"We need to discuss your wedding."

Natsu rolled his eyes. "I've been over this. I love Lucy and she is the one I'll be marrying."

"But Lissana is-

Natsu got up "I have been over this. It is Loke who made her pregnant, it was not me. She is using me as a way to be undisgraced."

Igneel stared hard at Natsu. "Son. You have given me no choice."

Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"If you don't say 'I do' at your wedding the day after tomorrow, Lucy will be executed."

"You wouldn't—

"That girl has cost me a lot. Including my relationship with the celestial king and your Sabertooth cousins , Not to mention, disappointment with the Strauss kingdom. I will not hesitate to kill her, but, if you be a nice boy and get married to Lissana, Lucy will be safe, but she will get sent back to her island."

The pink haired Prince got mad. "What?! This isn't fair!"

"You only have yourself to blame, you've been secretly meeting Lucy every night! A girl who isn't related to you in any way-

"For your information, I am officially engaged to her."

"What! How? You can't be engaged to 2 girls at the same time! How did you even? Forget that! Either agree to marry Lissana or see Lucy die."

"But father—

"Answer. Now."

Natsu didn't hesitate in making the decicion. He couldn't see Lucy die again. "Fine. I'll marry Lissana."


	19. Pain

**Chapter 19**

Natsu held in his tears and went to Lucy's room to see her for one last time. He barged in through the door.

"Lucy—

There were maids in the room sweeping, dusting and making the bed. "Where is Lucy?!" Natsu yelled. The maids trembled. "She's..kept in the dungeon y-your highness!" Natsu had a dark aura around him. "What…Cell number."

"313 Sire."

Natsu stormed out of the room and ran down to the dungeon. He went down a spiral of staircases and ran past all the prisoners. At the end of the hallway, Lucy sat in a corner behind the bars, 2 guards in front of her cell.

Natsu stood outside. "Let me in."

"Our orders clearly state not to—

"Well now you have an order from the prince!" Natsu glared. "Let. Me. In."

The guards unlocked the cells and Allowed Natsu to go in. "And leave us alone." The guards hesitantly nodded, but left.

Natsu looked at Lucy's back. He knew she was crying but wouldn't let it show. He kneeled down behind her. "Lucy I—

Before Natsu could continue, Lucy turned around, grabbed his collar and started sobbing on his chest. "Natsu!"

"I'm sorry Luce.." Natsu's onyx eyes started welling up with tears. "I am so sorry. Its all my fault." He softly ran his hand through her hair.

"No Natsu! Its okay!" Lucy sat up straight and wiped her tears. "Y-you tried your best!" the blonde sniffled. "I was lucky. After spending 17 years alone on the island, one day you come into my life! You taught me so much, and I fell in love with you. But don't worry Natsu!" Lucy's voice was breaking. "I'll never forget…you" Natsu pulled Lucy against him. "I love you Lucy."

Lucy sobbed against him "I love you too."

Natsu slowly embraced Lucy into a warm kiss. After a few seconds, they pulled apart. Lucy cupped Natsu's face in her delicate hands. "Natsu."

"Yeah?"

"Promise me that you'll give Lissana a chance."

Natsu blinked. "Wait…What?"

"Promise me that you'll try to love Lissana."

Natsu got enraged. "Lucy what are you saying!?"

"Natsu please—

"Lucy! How can you say that! After all she's done to you!"

"Natsu, you loved her at one point—

"I just loved her! But I'm in love with you!"

"Natsu! SHUT UP!"

The prison was dead quiet exept for Lucy's quiet sobs.

"Natsu! I don't want you to get caught up with me! I know you love me but I'm going away forever! I want you to love again! Start a family!"

"But—

"Please Natsu!" Lucy cried. "For my sake!"

There was silence again. "Fine. Just for you…"

Natsu cupped Lucy's face and gave her one last kiss. It was one that they will never forget.

"I'll love you forever Luce….." Natsu smiled and gave her a flying kiss.

Lucy pretended to catch it and pressed her hands to her chest.

"Me too Natsu. You'll stay in my heart."

.

.

.

Natsu ran up the stairs, headed for the royal attic where Lucy's things were kept. He wanted to see those things one last time before his marriage tomorrow.

Lissana stopped him. "Uh…Natsu? Can we talk—

"I'm busy." Natsu excused himself and kept going up, leaving Lissana with a disappointed face. It was clear that she was regretting everything.

.

.

.

**LISSANA POV**

All I ever wanted was his love. It was an accident between Loki and I. After the Tea Party that day, Natsu was very angry at me. I was upset. I had called Loke over and we drank wine. We both drank a little too much and this happened.

When I was asked how this happened I said that I was with Natsu. But he had turned against me. He was in Love with Lucy! I knew that that bitch was trouble! Plus Loke was head over heels in love with her, and a deal was struck.

Now that savage was out of my way…..

However, I never thought that doing this could cause me so much pain…..

**DUN DUN DUN! I Decided to keep it in suspense for you guys! And I know I know, my chappy's are not very detailed! So tonight I will sit down, go through all my chappy's and add as much detail to them as I can! Review PLEEEES To get the next chappy fast! **

**Also I hope you guys have checked out my other story- Thankful For you! It's a cute NALu and I personally had fun writing it! ADIOS! Tata! **


	20. I'd Marry you anyway

**Chapter 20 **

**KAY. Chappy 20. Just 4 yall.**

**It was today. Today. Natsu was getting married. He stood at the dresser, His buddies laughing and joking around. Natsu smiled. On the inside though, he was crying. He got up and went to his walk-in closet. He pulled out a box from underneath a shelf of chothes. **

**He slowly pulled off the top to reveal a wedding gown. Lucy had squealed over it in the shop when they had gone out one day. Natsu had wanted to surprise her with it before their wedding day. He slowly sunk to the ground holding the gown. He never even got to see her wear it. But he was sure she'd look wonderful. Natsu had even imagined it in his dreams. As he stood on the platform, Lucy walking down the aisle. Her gorgeous hair up in a bun, a veil over her face, then saying 'I do.'**

**Someone knocked on the closet door. "Yo! Natsu! Bruh its time to come out here! You might wanna come out before Lissana decides to walk down the aisle!" Laughter was heard. **

**Natsu quickly put the gown back in the box and went outside. **

**Igneel came inside. "Having fun I see!" **

**"****Yep! Finally get to see my childhood buddy get married!" **

**Igneel chuckled. "Natsu may I have a word with you?"**

**Natsu went outside on the terrace. **

**Igneel hugged his son. "Ah. It seems like just yesterday you were a little baby in your mothers arms."**

**Natsu rigidly hugged back. "Yea. Well it sucks that I don't get to choose my own bride."**

**"****Natsu." Igneel glared. "You remember our deal don't you?" **

**Natsu nodded. **

**Igneel smiled. "Okay. Lets get out there!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Natsu stood there. He turned to see Lissana walk up the aisle with graceful steps. **

**The priest started reciting the verses for the wedding. **

**"****Do you Natsu, Take Princess Lissana as your wife?"**

**Natsu looked down. How could he just give up? This wasn't like him….But Lucy's life was on the stake here. He'd rather die but he couldn't risk Lucy's life.**

**He looked up. "I-I do."**

**Igneel had a look of relief on his face.**

**"****And do you Lissana, take Natsu as your husband?" **

**Lissana looked Natsu In his eyes. She sensed pain. Her eyes welled up.**

**"****I….I….." Lissana hesitated. "I don't!"**

**Everyone gasped.**

**Lissana threw off her veil.**

**"****Lis what are you—**

**"****No Natsu. What I'm doing is not okay."**

**"****Oh now you—**

**"****Please! Let me talk! I'm sorry Natsu. I took you for granted. I loved you so much! But then Lucy came in, and I felt insecure. Then I brought Loke into this." **

**Loke looked around and tried to hide in a curtain.**

**"****King Igneel. Your son was right. This baby belongs to Loki and I." **

**Everyone gasped.**

**"****But—Igneel started.**

**"****I Lied." Lissana said simply. "And over the past few days Natsu had been ignoring me….and I realized…he was really hurt."**

**Lissana walked up to Natsu. "Natsu…I'm really sorry…I know it won't be easy to forgive me but still." She held Natsu's hands. "I also know now…Love means letting go. So Natsu. Go. Get your true love."**

**"****Wait what..?" Natsu wasn't able to catch up with everything going so fast.**

**"****I said GO GET LUCY!" **

**Natsu smiled with glee as he ran out the church.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lucy stood on the ship, crying. The horn Blew. She was going back to her Island. The ship started moving. The water splashed against the sides of the ship saying her name softly….Wait. Saying her name?**

**Lucy turned around, A certain pink haired male was yelling her name. **

**"****Natsu?"**

**.**

**"****LUCY! LUCY! STOP!" Natsu yelled from the docks. He randomly shook a random guy on the dock. "Bring it back! Bring it back!" **

**"****Shit they're too far!" Natsu unbuttoned his suit and shirt and jumped into the water as village girls squealed over him.**

**Natsu swam all the way up to the ship and climbed on. Lucy stood in front of him in a pink knee length see-through dress, tear streaks on her face. **

**"****Natsu….?"**

**"****Lucy!" **

**Natsu grabbed Lucy's waist and pulled her against his bare abs. **

**"****Natsu! What are you doing here—**

**"****Everything is going to be perfect Lucy! Just as we imagined it! We're going to get married, go on a honeymoon, start a family…It's going to be amazing!" **

**"****I missed you so much!" **

**"****I missed you more."**

**Natsu gave Lucy a peck on the lips, got on one knee and held Lucy's hand.**

**The whole village was cheering and staring. **

**"****Natsu! What are you doing?!"**

** "****Proposing." **

**Lucy chuckled. "Go on then!"**

**"****Okay now what am I supposed to say?"**

**"****Natsu!" Lucy rolled her eyes jokingly.**

**Natsu chuckled. "Just kidding. Though I've never done this before."**

**"****Oh I can tell!" **

**Natsu frowned. "Is it really that obvious?"**

**"****Well looking at the fact that you're standing here dripping wet and shirtless yes, its that obvious!" Lucy laughed.**

**"****Okay! Okay! Down to business. So Lucy. Will you marry me?" Natsu looked up at her.**

**Lucy thought for a moment. "What if I said no?" **

**Natsu smirked. "I'd marry you anyways." Lucy laughed, put her arms around him and kissed him.**

**Natsu carried Lucy Bridal style and took her down the boat.**

** "****I love you Natsu." Lucy smiled.**

**"****I love you more." Natsu grinned.**

**OMG I Thought This Part was SO CUUUUTE! Im going to post the wedding in the ext chappy!**


	21. Wedding

**Okay fans! Change of plans, this is just the wedding part. The chappy after this will have the honeymoon 'lemon' This is just the really cute wedding part! BUT the honeymoon won't be the epilogue either. Yall are going to LOVE the epilogue. It will be adorable.**

**I Don't own Fairy Tail. But I plan to take it over soon…soon….**

Natsu stood again in his dressing room, smiling in front of the mirror. He was going to get married….And this time, to the girl he loves.

"Nats, stop smiling like an idiot!" Said Gray.

"I can't help it! I love her so much!" Natsu plopped on a couch with a sigh.

"Love oh love…" Romeo patted Natsu's head.

Natsu ruffled his cousin's hair. "Wait till you find your Juliet, you'll know what I mean."

Igneel came in again, with grandine. "Son. We came to apologize."

Natsu huffed. "Oh please!"

"Natsu I said I'm sorry! I should've believed you! We can make it up to you!" Igneel pleaded.

Natsu turned around. "And How exactly?"

Igneel smiled sheepishly at Grandine. She blushed and pulled out a key.

"This is the key to our summer palace. Its where your father and I….had our honeymoon." Grandine was as red as a tomato.

"And we are letting you go there with Lucy."

Natsu was shocked. "….I DID'NT KNOW WE HAD A SUMMER PALACE!"

Igneel grinned and placed the key in Natsu's hand. "And now you know."

Grandine hugged her son. "You chose the most perfect bride."

Natsu stared wide-eyed. "You met her!? "

"Yes, she looks gorgeous in that wedding gown you gifted her."

Natsu ran for the door. "I wanna see!"

Gildarts blocked the door. "Not so fast dear groom! You have to wait!"

Natsu pouted. "But I can't! I have to see her!"

"Don't worry pinky, tonight you can see her for as long as you want!"

Everyone roared in laughter.

.

.

.

One by one everyone of his friends left the room to sit outside.

Natsu adjusted his tie and looked in the mirror.

Igneel barged in. "You're up!"

.

.

.

Natsu stood again on the platform. It was just like his dreams….Lucy walked down the aisle….Oh, the wait was so worth it, the gown looked like it was made just for Lucy. Veil covering her face,her brown orbs lingered towards the ground as she took steps towards him. Wendy gave Natsu a grin as she held a bouquet of roses, walking behind Lucy.

Lucy gave a tiny smile as she looked at Natsu. During the whole time the priest was talking, Natsu's focus was on Lucy. It was hard to believe that someone could look that amazing…

"Do you Natsu, take Lucy as your lawfully wedded wife?"

Natsu smiled. "Oh heck yeah!"

Everyone stared, Natsu's friends chuckled.

Lucy tried to hide a grin.

The priest gave Natsu a stern look.

"Oh..er.. I mean I do."

The priest turned towards Lucy.

"And do you Lucy take Natsu as your lawfully wedded husband."

Lucy smiled. "I do."

The priest smiled. "I declare you both husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride."

Natsu grinned. "No problemo." He held Lucy's hand, grabbed her by the waist and pressed his lips against hers.

Everyone cheered. Lissana blew her nose and turned towards Loke. "Don't they look so cute together?" Loke smirked. "Huh. I guess they do."

"Oh mi gosh its time for the flower throw!"

Lucy and Natsu sad in the carriage.

"I doubt those flowers will reach the bridesmaids." Natsu folded his arms.

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Watch me."

Lucy stood up and threw the roses.

All the girls were squealing, then Lissana pushed all of them away and swiftly caught it in her arms.

Nastsu chuckled and waved.

The carriage stopped at the ship docks.

"Hey Natsu why are we at the dock?"

Natsu gave a crooked grin. "Because Mrs. Dragneel, we are going to the summer palace for our honeymoon."

Lucy's face lit up with excitement. "You have a summer palace?!"

Natsu helped Lucy out of the carriage. "Don't worry, even I found out about it like 2 hours ago."

Lucy lifted her gown as she boarded the ship. "Ooh, I like this ship."

"Its our best one!" Natsu escorted Lucy to the front. Lucy let go of her big frilly gown.

"Oh Natsu the sunset!" Lucy took a breath in. "Its gorgeous!"

Natsu's arms encircled her waist. "Just like you…"

Lucy smiled and Pecked Natsu on the lips.

"I can't believe that we're married!"

"But looks like we are!"

.

.

Watching the summer sunsets for a while, they finally arrived at an island.

.

.

"Is this it? The summer palace?" Lucy stared longingly at the tall castle that shone silver in the moonlight.

"Seems so." Natsu carried all the luggage to their room.

Lucy just stared in awe….

"Natsu…..

The room was painted a dark red and it was HUGE. On one side of the room there was a big square bed with a see-through canopy and flower petals spread out. On the other side of the room there was a door.

Lucy walked to the door and opened it up to reveal a nice Jacuzzi with some lit candles all around.

"Wow. Looks like dad had the maids here prepare ahead of time!"

Lucy was too busy staring in awe.

Natsu smirked. "So….shall we begin?"

**Okay so the lemon will be in the next chapter as said above, so BEWARE. **

**And review. ****J**


	22. Epilouge - Lemonless

**Ugh! I'm sorry I keep changing my mind about the lemon! So I've decided. No Lemon! Why? I want others to enjoy it as well. So….Epilouge. No Lemons.**

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled from the royal kitchen. "Please come here and hold Luna while I try to teach these cooks how to make cinnamon rolls!"

Natsu ran down the staircase and zoomed into the kitchen. "Sure thing!" Lucy had a relieved look on her face as she slid the 6 month old into her husband's arms.

"Oh my gosh thank you so much" The blonde said with a peck on the lips. "Did it for the cinnamon rolls!" Natsu said with a smirk. Lucy rolled her eyes playfully and continued telling the royal chefs what to do.

"Daddy! I'm bored! And Why do I have to wear this puffy thing?!" said 5 year old Nashi.

Natsu grinned his crooked grin and sat on the couch, placing baby Luna in his lap. "Because sweetie, It's aunt Wendy's wedding, and you're going to be her bridesmaid!"

"It's going to be so much fun, all your aunts and uncles and cousins will be attending!" Igneel sat on the couch and placed Nashi on the sofa's armrest.

Natsu frowned and raised an eyebrow. "ALL uncles?"

Igneel sighed. "Sting was immature back then. By now he—

"Dad! No way! How could you—

"Son, there is no need to worry, He's married to Yukino, and she's a very sweet girl. She would have clearly changed him."

"But Father—

"Natsu! It's okay I agreed to it!" Lucy wiped her hands on her apron and took Luna from his lap making the little girl chuckle with glee. Lucy giggled and kissed her daughter's cheek.

"Lucy, you agreed? How could you after all he did?!" Natsu sighed.

Nashi looked up "What did he do?"

Everyone sat in silence.

"Oh nothing, Daddy's just jealous because he's good looking." Lucy sighed playfully and headed towards the kitchen.

Natsu's eyes popped open as he got up and followed Lucy upstairs. "Hey!  
I'm not jealous! And you think he's good looking?! That blonde furball?!"

"Watch the language Mr. Dragneel."

…

Lucy walked down the stairs wearing a beautiful blue gown with gorgeous ruffles and satin bows around the whole circumference, plain pearl earrings, and her hair up in a bun with a simple tiara.

Natsu looked up at the goddess smirking as other guys got rejected by his wife. Lucy walked right up to him. "Déjà vu?" she giggled. "Definetly." Natsu leaned in and gave her a kiss. "You look more beautiful than the moon outside today my queen." Lucy laughed at such a cliché move. "You look quite handsome yourself."

"Sorry to disturb the lovely couple on the dance floor, but are these your kids?"

Sting Eucliffe….The man stood there holding the blonde baby and Pink haired Nashi in his arms.

"Sting. Long time no see." Natsu gave a tiny smile.

Sting smirked. He set Nashi down and handed Luna to Lucy.

He surprisingly bought Natsu in a warm embrace. "I'm sorry Natsu. I hope you've forgiven me for my sins."

_Forgiven me for my sins? Was this really the sting Natsu had known before?_

Sting then walked up to Lucy and smiled. "I hope you've forgiven me too, although it is hard to forgive a deed like that. This might make it easier." Sting pulled out a box of donuts and handed them to Lucy. Lucy stared wide eyed. "Thanks! You're forgiven!" Lucy yelled. Sting gave her a look. "Oh I mean thanks." A beautiful Silver haired girl came up to them holding a newborn. "Hello! I'm Yukino. And you guys must be Natsu and Lucy!" She gratefully shook their hands while manuvering her child in one arm.

"Aw your baby, he looks so cute!" Lucy cooed while holding a very excited Luna.

"Thanks! His name is Joe."

"Joe? That's cool!"

The women were soon engrossed in a conversation.

Natsu and Sting just rolled their eyes and chuckled.

Natsu smiled at his cousin. "Nice to have you back bro."

Sting smiled back. "You too."

…

.

.

It was now time for the wedding. The guys were in the room, this time, making fun of Romeo.

"I told you to find Juliet, and of all girls out there, you had to end up with my sis?"

Natsu scolded playfully.

The room roared in laughter as they all playfully teased him.

.

.

.

Lucy and Natsu watched as Wendy walked up to the stage with Nashi throwing flower petals all around. She excitedly waved as she found her parents sitting in the front row holding Luna.

Natsu gave his daughter a thumbs up and she kept going on.

Lucy turned to her husband. "I can't believe we're finally together."

Natsu grinned. "We're meant to be together. Forever."

Lucy giggled. "Oh yeah?"

The prince leaned in and gave her a kiss. "That's right. Because you're my princess. My Island Princess"

**Yay! Its finished! -applause- Please review like Plsplsplsplsplspls! **

**For me! XOXO **

**Tank you! **


End file.
